Alternate Ending
by Vamps-with-Wings
Summary: After Edward Leaves in New Moon. When a coven of vampires discover Bella knows their secret they change her into a vampire. One hundred years later when Bella and Edward meet again will they pick up where they left off or will things just get worse? R&R!
1. Surprise, Surprise

**(Authors Note: Once again this takes place over New Moon, after Edward leaves and I also have to put in my disclaimer, so I'm not Stephenie Meyer (I wish) and I do not own any of her characters either (although that would be awesome). R&R! Please Review Review Review)**

**Chapter 1: **

** Surprise, Surprise**

Loneliness burned inside me. I didn't fell like doing anything. I didn't want to watch TV or listen to any music. I just wished everybody would leave me alone, so I could wallow in my sorrow in peace. Sometimes I just felt like digging a hole for myself, so I could bury myself alive. Anything that could take away this pain and agony that had left my heart in jagged pieces. I wouldn't do that though. I couldn't bring myself to commit such a crime. I promised him I wouldn't.

He had left me in this state. He said he didn't want me anymore. He didn't love me like I thought he had. Maybe it was all just a joke from the start. No! I couldn't think anything bad of him! It wasn't his fault I was just human. I would never be able to keep up with him and he seemed to have realized that. He was strong and beautiful and kind and. . . perfect. I was weak and average looking and. . . so extremely human! Ah how it infuriates me.

And even though he claimed to not love me and even though he left me. Even though he was the cause for all my pain and frustration. . . . . I couldn't bring myself to hate him, because I always knew deep down in my heart that something like this would happen. He was completely justified in his decision. My agony was just part of the uncomfortable after math of his decision. He would forget about me over time. . . eventually. The funny thing was, he thought I would get over him, too. How wrong he was though. I would never be able to forget the angel that had come to me. He had made my life blissfully happy for a short period of time. Now my only regret is that it had to be cut so short. That he had to realize that I was always going to be a weak human so soon.

I guess good things never last.

"Bella?" My fathers soft voice came to my ears and broke me out of my reverie. All the while I was mentally cursing myself for succumbing to my thoughts. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried he always came back to me somehow or another. I made it from day to day in futile attempts not to think about him. I had been doing so well, so it was a slap in the face when I realized I had let my mind wander to the controversy he had caused.

"Yes?" I stared hollowly had Charlie's warm face, with his searching eyes running over my face in vain and his ever decreasing tousled, curly brown hair in a disarray.

"Could you do me a favor?" I pleaded.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't extremely important, I really wouldn't, but I have to go to work and I don't have time to run and get it myself," he rambled, trying to soften me up.

"What is it Char- Dad?" I sighed in agitation.

"I need you to drive over to Seattle and pick up a package for me?" He didn't ask with much fervor and that bothered me. Did he honestly expect me to say no so quickly.

"I suppose."

"Really?" Suddenly he looked immensely hopeful.

"Sure. Where do I have to go?" I'll admit I wasn't super excited about this expedition, but it seemed to please Charlie quite a bit and I needed to keep Charlie happy.

When I had my instructions in my left hand and my truck keys in my right I made my way to my old weathered Ford. It was rusting and was painted a vague red. It had a bulbous cap and the interior still smelled of peppermint and tobacco. The exact same way I had got it. I climbed in and was reminded of how I always referred to my truck as my own safe haven.

The truck roared to life and idled at top volume as always. By now I was used to it and I was fairly good at pretending it was someone else's car instead of mine.

Today I wanted to just get to Seattle and get back home as fast as I could, so for the first time I pushed my truck more than I ever had before. Trying in vain to get it past fifty five without it moaning and groaning like an old man with a sore back.

To take my mind off of my slow pace I gazed at the greenery that was passing by me. The always green mass of trees and impossibly cloudy sky. I could just see a few rays of sun peeking out behind some clouds, lower than they should have been, before they disappeared once more. There was a slight drizzle outside, nothing to outlandish. All in all a very rare, promising day. Maybe the sun would finally make a grand appearance. That would ease at least some of the pain. Of course that was probably too much to ask for.

And so, I spent the rest of my drive trying not to think about the inevitable.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

Let me tell you there were just too many people in Seattle. It was so crowded that I was beginning to feel the first signs of claustrophobia.

I looked down at the directions on my slip of paper once more and sighed a huge sigh of relief. I double checked the address on the building with the hastily written one on my paper. It was a perfect match.

I opened the door slowly and slipped quietly inside, away from the hustle and bustle of the streets.

The first thing I registered was how dark it was inside. It also appeared to be vacant except for something very large in the middle of the room that was covered by a crisp white sheet. I ventured forward, calculating the odds that this was the package Charlie had sent me too pick up. Looking at the sheer mass of its hulking shape, I figured that would be pretty difficult to do.

I circled it, trying in vain to figure out what it was. I didn't know if I should lift the sheet up or not. If this wasn't the package and I happened to be in the wrong place I could be in big trouble. Especially if the owner of the building came back and found me.

I had just about given up when I saw an enveloped wedged neatly in a crease in the sheet. It immediately caught my attention because it had my name written in all capital letters on it in Charlie's faintly sloppy text.

Inside of the envelope was a letter and it read. . .

_Dear Bella,_

_ I know it's kind of late, well two months late actually, but here's another birthday present from me and your mom. We were going to give it to you, but. . . We felt that it just wasn't the best time._

_ Love,_

_ Charlie and Renee_

I suddenly had a sick sort of feeling plant itself in the pit of my stomach, and it wasn't because of the not so subtle reminder of my deranged eighteenth birthday when everything went downhill. . . No, I won't think of that!

Actually I was having this feeling because I started to identify what the shape hinted at.

No, no, no, no, _no_! They couldn't have! They wouldn't!

I shoved the letter and envelope into my pocket and grasped the edges of the sheet. I pulled angrily on it and it flew off. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I would not get angry over this. They had the best intentions at heart. . . They just wouldn't understand though.

Before me sat an honest piece of art. It was crafted perfectly and was a sleek black that would blend perfectly into the night. The rims were polished silver and you could practically see your reflection in them. I had no idea what kind of car it was and I didn't care to know either. **(AN: I honestly don't know anything about cars and I don't even know what kind of car the one I'm talking about is either! I tried to search for a real one but it got confusing so I stopped. You can just go ahead and imagine whatever car you want it too be) **

All I knew was that it was obviously expensive. Too expensive for Charlie and my mom, so how in the hell did they scavenge up enough money for. . . this thing?

_The Cullen's_, a small voice in my head whispered and I cringed visibly. It was right though. I could guarantee _he_ had something to do with this. No Charlie would never go along with it if it involved _him_. It would have been someone Charlie respected, like Carlisle maybe. Yes, Carlisle could have lent them the money, saying he wanted them to buy me something nice with it and they would do it, too. They _did_ do it.

It was ok though. I wasn't going to drive it anyways. I would tell Charlie to give it back. That I didn't want it, which was true. I would much rather drive my old, slow truck for the rest of my life then even touch anything that had to do with the Cullen's. Once again a stab of pain sent shock waves through me at the mere thought of their last name. At the picture of Alice's sweet face, Carlisle's eager compassion, Esme's kind and caring demeanor, Emmet's joking manor, and Jaspers soothing presence. Heck I even missed Rosalie and her spiteful glares. Most of all though, I missed _him_. He said I was his brand of heroin, but he was wrong. He was _my_ drug. I needed him like I needed the air that I breathed and the food that I ate. I craved his company, his angelic, beautiful face like I craved life itself.

Stop! I commanded myself. I couldn't think about them. I wouldn't.

"It's a very nice car," a slightly whimsical voice came from behind me. I gasped and spun around, which was not a good idea. I stumbled and almost lost my footing had not a strong, ice cold arm grabbed mine to steady me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she looked like she was trying to suppress laughter and there was an amused look about her lips. She was shockingly beautiful. Maybe even enough to rival Rosalie. She was pale, paler than any human being and her jet black hair cascaded in waves to the to the middle of her back. Her features were perfectly strait and her unsettling black eyes pierced mine with such an intense gaze that I let out an involuntary shudder. She looked so eerie that she could pass as the avenging angel of death.

"Who- Who are?" I asked in shaky voice.

"I'm Andy. Well Andrea actually, but everyone calls me Andy," she laughed at my expression and it sounded like music.

"I know what you are." I astounded myself by saying and I spoke bravely at that.

"What?" Her face turned impassive as stone, any trace of humor gone from her expression.

"I know what you are." I said louder than before, although I knew she had heard me the first time. She could have heard me if I had only muttered it under my breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied tersely.

"You don't have to pretend for me. You're a vampire." I stated simply and she recoiled swiftly.

"How did you know that?" She demanded.

"I know a lot more than you think." Why was I doing this? Now she was probably going to kill me, slowly and painfully. Oh well, it was one way to escape from the misery.

"Come with me!" She motioned towards the back door.

"No." To my dismay my voice shook again and just like that my confidence shattered.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I just need to take you to see someone."

"Who?" I questioned.

"Damon! He'll know what to do." She hurriedly replied.

"Why?"

"Because! He's the leader of my coven! Please, just get in the car. I'm not going to do anything to you." This time her tone was pleading.

To my intense surprise I felt myself moving my feet and they were turned in the direction of the passenger seat. The stark truth hit me like a battering ram. I was either going to come back dead or alive. It couldn't get worse than that I guess.


	2. The Parkers

**(Authors Note: OH MY FREAKING GOSH GUYS!!!! I was completely stunned when I say how many people read the first chapter, and I checked it only a short while after I posted it!!! You guys are amazing!!!! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to omg444888 and babyhuba for being the first people to review!!! Thank you so, so much!!! Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it, and as always, review please!)**

**Chapter 2:**

** The Parkers**

"Where are we going?" The realness of the situation seemed to _just_ hit me and a chill settled into my bones. Where had all my confidence gone? Now I was terrified, just like any other weak, spineless human being would be.

"Don't worry, Damon will know what to do," she tried in vain to soothe me.

"_I _know exactly what we can do! You can get out of my car and run home and I'll go on living my life in peace," I suggested.

"Haha, but that's not an option. Humans aren't supposed to know about us, yet you seemed to be rarely well informed."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Crap! I was so not helping myself! I decided that was the right spot to detach myself from the conversation. Instead I continued to stare morosely out of the window.

I had no idea where we were going. I didn't even know what direction either. The black top was flying away beneath us at an alarming pace as we raced over the winding roads. The forest was a blur of green. We were going so fast now that I couldn't even discern any legible shapes. _ Of course_, I remembered, _vampires love speed_.

I wondered what Charlie and my mom were doing right now. I presumed Charlie was at work. Sitting in his office, playing cards with one of his fellow officers most likely. It wasn't like much happened in Forks that needed the immediate attention of the police force. My mom was either at one of Phil's games or searching for something she was supposed to pick up weeks ago but forgot to. As scatter brained as my mother was I still loved her. Our roles had been flipped for so long, me being the mom and her being the reckless, love sick teenager. Now I was the childish one. Always moping around. They could have had me admitted into an asylum for my behavior and it wouldn't have made one bit of a difference in my behavior. I couldn't imagine the remorse my parents would feel when I didn't return home. Charlie would think it was his fault. Saying if he hadn't sent me to get my new car I would still be alive and Mom would think it was her fault, because she let me come to live in Forks in the first place. That would be double the weight on her shoulders because I would never have met _him_ and fallen in love. Therefore I would have never gone into this catatonic state in the first place. I didn't regret my decision though. I never would either. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me and he was my downfall, too. Whatever happened next would not cause me any second thoughts on my decision to live with Charlie.

But Oh God, this was going to kill Charlie. He had grown dependant on me in the brief time I had been staying with him. Who was going to cook for him now? He would die without decent meals!

And Mom! Who was going to remind her where she left things? Who was going to be able to talk her out of her more ridiculous schemes? I had filled that role for so long and now I was going to be tossed out of place. Both of their lives would be in a jumble and it was all because of me.

"We're here," Andy informed me quietly. I nodded in recognition. I was to amazed by what I saw to form coherent words.

Andy pulled through a huge iron gate and we set off down a twisting drive. It was like they had their own forest! I was assuming thier land was encircled by huge hedges, since the front was, that were probably three times taller than I was, making it impossible for anyone to see inside. A most efficient security system.

I think by time the driveway ended we had passed about three different ponds and a whole bunch of trees. We pulled right up in front of a humongous house! It looked like a freaking castle! It was made of gray stone and there was a turret like tower perturbing from somewhere in the background. Flowers sprouted all around the base of the buildings and vines had wedged themselves around the windows that dominated the whole front of the house. The stain glass rose up farther until they encompassed the whole two stories. There were stone steps leading up to magnificent french double doors.

"Do you like it?" Andy asked enthusiastically.

"This. . . Is your house?" I choked out.

"Yep."

I didn't say anything more. I just opened my door and stepped out.

"Follow me," Andy instructed.

The interior was just as medieval as the exterior. There were tapestries depicting a range of subjects and there were decorative floor rugs. There was a huge staircase that occupied the eastern edge of the room. I seemed to be in a front hallway of a sort, so I didn't see the rest of the house because the boy named Damon appeared to be standing in the entryway waiting for us.

"You said you needed to see me?" He asked. Damon appeared to be only a few years older than me. Twenty, twenty one maybe. He had golden blonde hair that was cropped short to his head. As any other vampire he was pale and had perfect features. His eyes were gold though, instead of red or black as I had assumed they would be.

Andy saw my confused expression and took it too mean something different entirely.

"I can send people messages with my mind. I can't read them, but I can make you see things or hear things or know things as a matter of fact."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding.

"Who is this?" Damon smiled in a friendly manner at me.

"She knew what I was right when she saw me, wasn't that right?" Andy turned to look at me.

"Yes," I murmured shyly and turned a bright red color.

"How?' Damon asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"It doesn't matter really. I was just curious," Damon sighed.

"I don't know what to do," Andy turned to face Damon again.

"Well it's obvious isn't? As much as I hate to do that to anyone we don't have a choice. The last think we need right now is the Volturi on our case." I remembered that name from somewhere, but where?

"Oh Damon no! I think we should keep her! She's my friend!' Andy cried and that brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I realized with a jolt that they were talking about whether they should kill me or not.

"She's a human Andy! She might tell somebody! We can't take that kind of risk!" Damon said softly. He didn't appear to happy to be talking about this.

"We can change her!" Andy exclaimed. She meant make me a vampire didn't she? Would they really?

"I suppose that could work," Damon murmured.

"Oh yes! We're going to be, like, sisters!" Andy hugged me a little too tightly.

"Ow." I winced.

"Sorry." Andy but her lip.

"We'll have to ask the others first though." Damon concluded.

Andy held up her hand in a 'wait a minute' gesture and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Here they come." She stated simply and they were.

A saw a blur streak across the upstairs hallway (there was a gate like things so you could see the hallway upstairs) and head for the staircase. Another blur raced past the other and slid quickly down the banister.

An angelic girl stopped beside Damon and a boy came to a stop behind her.

"No fair! You cheated!" He complained.

The girl looked just like Damon only more feminine. Her golden locks were piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she smiled at me even though she wore a puzzled expression.

The boy was probably my age. He was tall and had caramel colored tresses. They fell around his head and into his eyes in a wild disarray. He moved to Andy's side quickly and looked questioningly at her.

"Every body this is Bella Swan." She gestured grandly at me.

"How did you-?" I began.

"Never mind that!" She waved her hand at me for silence. I immediately shut my mouth.

"Bella here knows we're all vampires. Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell her! She already knew for reasons I do not know. Damon and I have come to the conclusion that the only solution any of us would be comfortable with is changing Bella and letting her join our family. Any against this matter should speak up now." Andy looked at the newcomers.

"I'm cool," the boy shrugged.

"Of course! We'd love to have you join the family Bella! I'm Darcy by the way." The girl stuck out her hand and I took it shyly.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Damon and Darcy are brother and sister. Twins in their human life, and this is my husband Gavin." Andy supplied me with the information I had been seeking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I nodded at Gavin and then went on to say, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I hate to rush things but I have to be in at work in ten minutes, so can we go on ahead and do this?" Damon cut in and to my surprise he did seem sincerely sorry.

"Are you ready Bella?" Andy searched my eyes, looking very serious now in stark contrast to her usually happy go lucky attitude. She reminded me of a much taller Alice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I swallowed compulsively.

What was I doing? When I changed I obviously couldn't go back to Charlie, yet at the same time I needed him to know that I was ok. I would have to figure something out later, so that I could let my mom and Charlie know that I was fine.

If I did go to them would they even recognize me? Would they even know it was their daughter? Their own flesh and blood or would they think I was a monster that had taken over Bella? Either way they had to know I wasn't dead.

**(Authors Note: In case you didn't understand this vampire covens last name is Parker, 'hint, hint' the chapter title 'The Parkers'. I just thought I should add that just in case people didn't quite catch that! Oh and if I use the word utter a lot I'm sorry. I don't think I have in this story, but I might. I just love that word! Utter, utter, utter, utter. Ok now I keep picturing a cow! LOL anyways, tell me if I do! Thanks)**


	3. Pain, Agony, & Suffering

**(Authors Note: Ok everyone this chapter is dedicated to Bella149 and you'll find out the answer to your question soon because there's one more chapter after this then I'm doing the time stretch, so you'll see. Review as always, thanks)**

**Chapter 3:**

** Pain, Agony, and Suffering**

Damon led me down a narrow hallway and Andy followed loyally. I had known her for a very short time, but she was really my best friend.

She chatted in a friendly manor the whole way, as we submerged deeper and deeper into the depths of the house.

Once we had been going for a while we reached a thick wooden door. Damon produced a key out of his pant pocket and slid it into the lock. It gave an audible click and he effortlessly pushed it wide open.

"Come on in." he gestured for me to enter.

I gulped and shuddered visibly and then I stepped into the room.

All I could say was it looked like a dungeon. There was a small walkway that led to a barred cubicle. There was a cot inside with a musty pillow and moth eaten blanket.

"What the!?" I cried out in terror.

They had lied to me! Their plan never was to convert me to a vampire! It was to string me along until I believed every word they said. I was going to be their prisoner!

How could they though? Andy seemed so kind and caring! Damon appeared to be sincere and soft hearted and Darcy had seemed so genuinely happy that I would be joining their family! After all that, how could they do this too me?

_They're just good actors_, the same voice that was always present inside me whispered in my head. I had come to think of it as my voice of reason, since it always seemed to know the truth! I just wish it would have spoken up a little sooner.

A cold sweat dewed on the nape of my neck and tears sprouted in my eyes. I wasn't going to cry! It wasn't my fault my tear ducts were wired to my anger. Yet I couldn't help how infuriated I was at the moment. I was mad at the Parkers for doing this. I was angry with the Cullen's and _him_ for abandoning me, but most of all I was busting at the seams because of myself. Because I didn't have enough of a brain to figure out the Parkers plan before. For being so stupid as to believe they would actually change me. . . . . and for being too weak to love _him_. For being so weak, so stupid, so infuriatingly _human_! It was the most miserable excuse I could ever use and for that I was really only angry with myself.

I couldn't blame the Cullen's or the Parker's for what they did and are about to do. I only truly hated _myself_. With every fiber of my being.

I was shocked when they both started laughing. I stared incredulously at them.

"Oh Bella, we're not taking you here." Andy reached out to pat my shoulder and I cringed away.

"Where are we going then?" I inquired in a harsh tone.

"Over there." She pointed to the other end of the room and I could now discern the shape of another doorway.

"Oh." Relief made me sigh happily, while embarrassment over overreacting and thinking the thinkg I had thought painted my cheeks red.

"Let's keep it moving." Damon tapped his foot impatiently.

I followed his quickly retreating back and we entered the next room.

"Is this better?" Andy smiled.

"Much better," I admitted and it was. The walls were painted a tasteful burnt gold color instead of stone and the floor was a light honey colored hardwood. There was a queen sized bed on the western wall that had a rich red comforter on it. The walls were seemingly plain except for one painting that stretched for a least a yard and was about two and a half feet tall. It depicted a renaissance fair of a sort. There were jugglers and people selling shoes and clothes and other fanciful necesseities. Some children were seated around an old man who must have been telling them a story while their mothers gossiped amongst each other. It was adorned in a simple wood frame, yet it was the most beautiful painting I had ever seen.

There were just so many details and designs. From the animals like horses, cats, dogs, and chickens too the carts being lugged around by the merchants and the perfectly painted dresses that the women wore. Whether it was the simple ocher shades of the peasant people, or the outlandish and extravagant ones the noble women wore.

"Ah, I remember the day that was painted. Darcy and I had a fairly nice time there. I think it was even the one where I beat up one of Darcy's admirers. It was when we were human of course. That wouldn't have been a fair match at all." He added quickly at my startled expression.

"You were born before even before Carlisle was," I whispered in amazement.

"Who?" Damon asked, puzzled.

"No one," I replied hurriedly.

"Come on people! We really need to get this done!' Andy called.

"Right." Damon's expression turned from wistful to determined.

"Come lay down Bella," Andy said softly. I swallowed compulsively and did as she said.

"Now I just want you to close your eyes and imagine you're far from here. In a very happy place where no one can touch you," Damon murmured soothingly. I closed my eyes and tried to think of where my happy place was. I tried imagining I was with my mom in Arizona, but it didn't work. I tried in the forest by Charlie's, but that just brought back terrible memories.

Then suddenly I knew where my happy place was, but I couldn't go there. No it would just hurt me later.

"Are you imagining your happy place?" Damon inquired.

"Yes," I lied.

"Bella" he said sternly. Well I always had been a rotten liar.

"Ok," I whispered and then I was gone.

I could have been dying and I wouldn't have known it. All I could see was his perfect face smiling blissfully down at me in my favorite crooked smile that I loved. All I could feel were his strong, protective arms around me. I stood on my tiptoes and brought my face closer to his. I was only inches away from his lips when my world shattered into a million pieces.

The pain was torture, as he was ripped from my grasp. It was like I was falling into a deep abyss, never to return again. Spiteful voices sneered at me. Saying that he never loved me, how could he? And that I didn't deserve an angel like him. The voices just kept chanting that I wasn't good enough for him, that I was just impossibly human. Almost all of this I already knew though.

Worst of all was the fire. It burned through my body, igniting everything in its path. My blood cells had to have been frazzled as was I assumed to be the vampire venom worked its way through my blood stream. It was pure agony! How couldn't they see the fire? Why weren't they putting it out?

_This is supposed to happen, remember? _The tiny voice whispered, but I could still hear it over the other voices. Yes it was! I had heard the Cullen's say the conversion was very painful and that it lasted up to three days! Three days? Three days of unstoppable pain, agony, and suffering? That I could not deal with.

I could feel my body convulsing and I distinctly knew when my back arched in a volley of pain. I refrained from biting my lip off. That would just cause more trouble for me in the long run. Tears filled my lids and over flowed. The water did not bring any relief though. There was no cooling sensation like I had suspected. No, if anything it brought on a whole new round of explosives. Each and every tear burned like acid as they trickled down my face, leaving a smoking trail behind them.

I screamed and I thrashed about until something hard pinned me down. After a while I figured out that it did no good to scream. All it did was hurt even more.

Sometime I succumbed to the pain and let it have me. I thought that maybe if I did someone would finally just kill me. Couldn't they see that this was torturing me to no end? Didn't they care at all what I was going through? Why wouldn't they make it stop? _Why_?

I couldn't speak anymore so I settled on mentally screaming my head off for _some_one, _any_one, to come and kill me.

No one did.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

Sometime later the pain started to ebb. It went from nonexistent to immense relief on my part. It only started faintly, but it kept going. Starting as a faint, tingling sensation in my toes, until it fanned out over my whole body. I relished in the cooling sensation it provided.

My heart started being madly, then slowed audibly. It stuttered once. . . twice. . . and then it was silent.

"Bella?" I heard Andy whisper and it sounded like pure poetry to my ears.

"Bella?" She asked again. "Open your eyes Bella."


	4. First Sight, First Touch, & First Hunt

**Chapter 4:**

** First Sight, First Touch, & First Hunt**

My eyes slowly opened and I gasped in shock. It felt all wrong though. The air whistled through me, but it didn't feel the same. With a jolt I realized there was no relief in the action. My lungs no longer needed the oxygen I was taking in.

After the inital shock of these things wore off I recollected myself enough to look at my surroundings.

I stared amazed at the sight before me. Nothing was the same as before. The gold of the walls seemed brighter and the dark red of the comforter I was laying on was a whole new hue. I looked over to my right and the painting I had thought so beautiful before was nothing compared to the obvious complex design I saw in it now. Details that human eyes could have never picked out jumped at me. I could see the dist motes swirling around in the air and I turned immobile as stone, as I watched, transfixed, as they danced gracefully on the air currents **(A/N: I just thought I'd put that in since when Bella changed for real in Breaking Dawn she was completely obessed with the dust in the air)**. A rustling noise, like that of someone shifting impatiently, jerked my attention elsewhere and I jumped up bewildered. The problem was I had done this in a matter of seconds. I had had a fleeting thought that I should roll over and off the bed and I was there, standing perfectly erect.

Once again I gasped by the sight that met my eyes. A quartet of inhumanly beautiful people stood before me. My lips pulled back in a horrific grimace and I was just about to crouch down in a hunting stance when I started to recognize their feautres. The gold hair of the eldest looking ones. The caramel shade of the other male, and the jet black hair and kind looking female. They were the Parker's. But that was impossible. Completely proposterous. These four were even more beautiful than I remembered. They had to be clones of some kind. That was the only explanation. How could they go from imossibly angelic to ever more so.

Suddenly Andy's expression turned to one of confusion and her brows knitted together, while her lower lip puckered just a bit.

"What is it Andy?" Gavin shook her shoulder lightly and stepped closer until he was hovering over her protectively.

"She isn't responding. Can't you hear me Bella?" She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? You didn't say anything," I said like I would have any other time, but it was different. My voice sounded like music. It sounded like the wind whistling through the trees and the rain falling lightly on the ground. It was like bells chiming and the sweet notes of a flute playing all at the same time. Forming a complex song that made the perfect note. My voice rang loud and clear through the room and my eyes widened in astonishment. This couldn't be what I really sounded like, could it? Judging from the Parker's impassive expressions the way it sounded didn't seem to suprise them like it had me.

"Well not out loud, obviosuly. I was trying to send you a message through your mind. I was trying to tell you that it was ok, but there was some kind of barrier blocking my way. I couldn't get through at all." She sounded astounded, like this was offending news to her.

"She has a mental shield. It's a strong one, too. If she practices using it, she just might get it to stretch to its full extent." Damon stepped forward, out of the shadows where he had been hovering in the background with Darcy.

"How would you know?" I asked and once again I was blown away from the beauty of my voice.

"I can sense the powers that vampires have. Humans vary. Sometimes I'm able to see the potential those few humans carry, but I usually pay it no mind." **(Ok, ok, I know this is Eleazar's power, but I really wanted Bella to keep her original ability and I needed some way for them to figure that situation out and I settled on giving Damon that power also)**

"Well that's not very helpful." Andy pouted.

"Please people, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to take care of Bella. I'm sure she's dying from thirst. Darcy clapped her hands together for silence.

"I'm not-" I started to say and then stopped abruptly. Right when she said this an aching started in my throat and I felt like I was in the middle of a hot desert. My mouth was dry and I felt like it should have been cracked. My tounge was coated in a sickly sweet fluid and I realized it must be venom. Now I understood what Darcy had meant by thirsty. I was a new born and I would be needing blood and fast.

"Yeah! Come on Bella! This is going to be so much fun!" Andy exclaimed.

"Maybe I should go with her," Damon said reproachfully.

"No way! I am so going to be there on her first hunt." Andys mood turned serious.

"If Andy's going then I'm going," Gavin stepped beside his wife.

"Oh all right. It's probably for the best anyways. Darcy and I have some. . . preperations, to make," and with that Damon jetted from the room with Darcy on his heels.

"We are going to hunt animals. . . right?" I inquired incertainly.

"How'd you know? You can't read minds too, can you?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"No I can't, I just. . . Never mind."

"Whatever, let's just head on out to the woods and we'll show you how it's done. Andy seemed _way_ over confident.

"Is that a challenge?" I scoffed.

"How kind of you to suggest." She smiled mockingly.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

I ran freely and comfortably. My feet just brushing the dirt and brush littered forest floor.

"You can stop now Bella! If you go much farther you'll plunge right through the back hedge!" I heard Andy call at my retreating back.

I dug my heels into the dampy earth reluctantly. I was always super clumsy as a human. Now I was lean and graceful like a ballerina, only faster. I just wanted to keep running until I came to the end of the world and then I'd do it all over again.

"Why?" I whined.

"Oh don't be a baby! Aren't you thirsy?" This being said the scorching dry ache in my throat came back to the front of my mind.

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttured, but I knew she heard.

"Now close your eyes." She said when she had come to a halt in front of me. I did as she said.

"Let your senses reach out. Taste the air around you. Now what other presences are here?" She spoke in a soothing tone.

I willed myself to reach out, to expand to the length of the Parker's land. I did as I was instructed and tried to taste the air around me, which was rediculous. Suprisingly though, I could. I could feel the cool clean air coat my tounge and the smell of damp earth could be identified by my taste buds. Most of all though, I could sense the warm being that had a beating pulse. I found myself gravitating toward it. The tantalizing fragrance was just to much too bear.

My eyes snapped open and I roated about thirty degrees.

"Do you have something?" Instead of Andy it was Gavin who spoke up this time.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"I don't know. Something big. It smells so good," I groaned. Why was he keeping me from it? Why wouldn't he let me go too it? The ache in my throat was becoming unbearable and I knew that if I just sank my teeth into that animals neck, right where the big vein was, my pain would end and my thirst would be quenched.

"Go ahead." Gavin gave me permission and I shot off into the forest like a bullet.

I came upon a herd of elk and immediately went for the largest one. It fell effortlessly underneath my iron clad strength. Without pausing for an instant I sank my teeth into the meaty flesh. I went deeper though. I bit down through the fur and hide. Past the fat and tissue. Right into a vein.

Blood spurted into my mouth and slid down my throat. Icing over the burning ache in my throat.

I didn't stop until the whole animal was drained to the last drop. Still I was not full.

This time around Andy and Gavin joined me in the hunt.

We striked down a few more mammals and then headed toward the estate, laughing and chatting freely the whole way.


	5. Going Back Is Hard

**(Authors Note: Ok everybody here it is! But first I need to answer some questions. To Bella149, Yes they will end up together, so Fiery Dragon164 Bella isn't going to end up with Damon, although I agree that that would be cool. Mostly because then we could all have Edward to ourselves, but sadly that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Anyways here's the next chapter. I really, really hope you enjoy it and please, please review!!!! Thanks)**

**Chapter 5:**

**Going Back Is Hard**

**One hundred years later. . . **

"We don't have to go Bella. You know that, right?" Andy assured me for the zillionth time.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I should go. I _want_ to go." This statement was only slightly fictitious.

"_Are_ you sure?" Andy peered at me intently, searching my eyes although I knew she would find nothing to use. I had grown quite good at creating a solid barrier between myself and the prying eyes of my new family in the last couple weeks.

As much as I loved Damon and Darcy and Gavin and Andy, they just didn't know when to let up. I knew that going back was going to be hard and so did they. That was the problem. These days they were constantly pestering me. Wanting to know if I truly wanted to go and if I was ok with it. I knew they would drop all of their plans if I just said the word, but I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to upset any of them. I knew that none of them would actually care enough to be mad, but they all deserved this. _I _deserved this. I should be able to go back without fear. They couldn't keep me out any longer. I, along with my family, were going to slip quietly into the little town they called Forks and live in amiable peace. My fear of their presence would not tamper with my resolve any longer. I was one hundred and eighteen years old for goodness sakes! It was about time I started making my own decisions, instead of worrying whether the Cullen's would do this, or the Cullen's would do that. In truth, I think I always hoped they'd come back, and when they did I would be exactly what he wanted. I was strong and beautiful now. I was no longer weak and so unbearably human. I could run with him now. Instead of creating a choke hold around his neck while I perched on his back as he flew through the forest, because I could fly too now. Then I'd remember that he no longer loved me and all of those dreams slithered away.

"I'm sure Andy! I've never been more sure in my entire existence! We'll go to Forks and we'll attend that high school and we'll be able to pretend we're humans just like everybody else! We'll be happy for a while, until it's time for us to leave once more." I said this with so much fervor and unanticipated anger that Andy took a step back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ok." If it was any normal human being speaking, their voice would have shook with fear. Of course, since Andy was a vampire her words came out perfectly articulated.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to pack my more precious belongings." I advanced on my huge walk in closet. I mean it was immensely large. Probably the same size as my room back at Charlie's. I stiffened a bit as I thought this. There was no more Charlie's. His house was probably owned by some other chief of police with no family, because his daughter died in a car accident. At least that was what Damon had told Charlie over the phone.

Damon had called Charlie and told him solemnly that I had been crossing the street when a semi had ran screeching through the stop light. He had assured him that I had died instantly and most likely felt no pain at all. Damon was no doctor like Carlisle. He was a museum director actually. He was a good actor though. He had called Charlie under the pretense of being a doctor. It was all part of the game I guess.

"Are you packing for real this time, or are you just saying that?" Andy asked, but I detected a note of hostility in the way she said it.

She had every right to. I hadn't been the best sister lately. Mostly I just stayed holed up in my room. Trying to sort out my feelings. I had claimed I was ok with the whole situation and had said that I was going to pack any number of times, yet I could never bring myself to do it. In truth I had just been scared. Frightened of what I might find when I returned. I was positive in my resolve this time though. My family and I, the Parker's, for I was no longer Isabella Swan. I was Bella Parker, plain and simple, would move to Forks, Washington. I wouldn't hold us back any longer, after all, there really wasn't anything to be scared of.

"Yes. This time it's for real." I replied softly and continued my packing.

She said no more. There wasn't a need for any words between us. She could tell that what I said was true and I sensed how jubilant she was that the old Bella was finally back.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

"We're going to be staying a little hidden away from society." Damon announced as we all stood by the huge intricately carved front doors.

"How so?" Gavin asked, puzzled.

"I rented a nice place a little ways out of town. It's hidden by wilderness so it should be easy to hunt and still stay close by." Darcy interjected, saving Damon the hassle of explaining to Gavin. Even for a vampire Gavin just didn't grasp some things as well as he should. You couldn't use big words to explain things to him and Damon was known to use such things.

"Oh," Gavin nodded and grasped the handle to Andy's bag.

"I can take that!" She cried in defiance.

"I know that, but. . . I can. . ." He searched for the right words and came up empty. Most likely because Andy was glaring at him, just waiting for him to say the wrong thing and give her an excuse to be mad. Andy was easily offended and Gavin really didn't have a way with words. He just spat out whatever was on his mind. He reminded me of Emmett so much it hurt. He was big and well muscled, yet he wasn't intimidating to anyone but humans. He was always cheerful and friendly. Most of all though was the resemblance in rushing head on into danger. We ran into some vampire trouble about twenty years back. Damon wanted to talk with them peacefully, while Gavin wanted to rush them head on.

Much to Damon's dislike and Gavin's pleasure, those certain vampires were in no shape to talk things out. They were wild and blood thirsty. Newborns from their looks. We had had no choice but to destroy them. I was a little shaken after this occurrence. If I had been changed by some random passerby, instead of being brought up by an ancient well skilled family of vampires, would I have been like that, too? It was true that all my family members said I had been exceptionally well controlled for a newborn. Maybe that was because I had been prepared. I had known exactly what would happen and I was ready for it. Could that have possibly factored in with the process? I would have thought it a gift had Damon not told me otherwise.

"Go on." Andy prodded icily.

"Never mind." Gavin sighed in defeat and dropped her bag with a crash.

"That's what I thought." She sniffed and snatched it up.

"Are we ready people?" Damon asked. We all nodded our heads simultaneously.

"Then take a long look around because we won't be back here for awhile." Darcy joked. The idea of having to skim our eyes around the room one last time was ridiculous. I would never forget what this room or any of the several others looked like and neither would anybody else.

This house was Damon's pride and joy. He had owned this house since the Middle Ages. He had taken ownership it shortly after he was converted (He and Darcy built their home before any English or person other than a Native American had set foot on this land. Somehow they made an agreement with the local Indians and they lived peacefully together. The house stayed hidden until the area was so populated with Americans that it could safely be disocvered without having to worry about to much background information being involved.) and it was very peaceful to Darcy and him both. It took them back to their human life. It reassured them that not all was lost in the dramatic fortifications of time. They had seen so many things invented. They had met so many important citizens of the past it was amazing. It did not make them feel important though. They were not proud of their accomplishments. You could see it in their eyes if you looked deep enough. It was a haunting look of ancient sadness that I had seen in my human life many times before.

"Are we planning on coming back here after we're over due in Forks or will we visit some other place?" I inquired.

Though Damon owned this house legally we had to move away often. We traveled around from place to place as to stay as inconspicous as possible. It was always a relief to come home though. To our true home. Where we didn't have to hide who we truly were. Where we were able to zip from room to room at the speed of light. It was the only place we could be ourselves. No perfectly articulated walls that had been built up over the time we spent surrounded by humans. No, they were knocked completely down until the time came when we had to build them up again.

These thoughts were vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"We come back here for awhile, as usual." A smile was playing around the edges of Damon's lips.

He was truly excited about this and so was everyone else. Being around humans made us feel just that much normal. We weren't though and we had to face that head on all the time. Living like this was rough, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Does everyone had everything they need?" Damon questioned.

"We can always just run over and pick them up real quickly, can't we?" Darcy looked alarmed, which didn't surprise me. It would take more than the six bags she already had full of clothes to complete Darcy's thirst for fashion.

Darcy was the girly girl. She had only just turned twenty when she changed and she still had some of those teenage antics with her. She loved make up and trying different hair styles. Don't even get me started on clothes! She had so many she filled up two closets. Half of the things she purchased for lavish amounts of money had only been worn once. I mean, hasn't she ever heard of recycling?

Andy was the exact opposite of her. She was sporty and liked to get down and dirty. She was eighteen like me and had an even simpler fashion sense. All she ever wore was shorts and a t-shirt. Although you wouldn't find her without her designer brands. She also had the most extensive tennis shoe collection. Every different type and color lived in her closet. Any tennis shoe ever made could be found there. He love for the simpler things in life left her with only two bags though.

"Well yes I suppose. Don't fret too much Darcy! You can always return to fetch something else." Damon assured her.

"Good." She smiled angelically and strode towards the door, balancing all six suitcases in her arms.

"Let's go people!" Damon called excitedly and clapped his hands together.

I had made the right choice in choosing to move there. This would have every one in a good mood and I loved that. I loved seeing joy replace the usual blankness in their eyes. This would be good for us. This would be good for _me _especially.

**(Authors Note: I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I don't think I'm quite ready for the action to begin. This was just a time filler I guess. Anyways review like I said before. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you absolutely hated it! I really, really want more than two people to review each chapter, so please if you're reading, take a little time to write me a quick not! Give me your thoughts and I'll consider all suggestions unless it's way outside of my plan. Thanks!)**


	6. How Could This Happen To Me?

**(Authors Note: I'm like, really confused right now. Why does everyone, ok two people, want Damon to like Bella? What about Edward? Now I agree that that would be cool and I very surprising twist at that, but I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen, so sorry to all of you who wanted that. I want you to know that I did think about it though, so I took your suggestion seriously! To AliceCullenRocks-2009, Darcy is definitely one of my favorite characters too, and I think Bella would literally kill herself if she went shopping with Darcy and Alice, which would not be good. . . at all. Bella149, you see it now right? Yeah I guess because that's what you said, but anyways, here's the next chapter. I sincerely hope you like it and as usual, review. Thanks! Also more than two people reviewed, so keep that constructive criticism coming!! YAY!!!!)**

**Chapter 6:**

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

"How do you feel?" Andy asked suddenly. We had been driving in silence for a while. My thoughts had been preoccupied elsewhere, so her question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Like, are you having second thoughts? Do you want to go back home?" Andy bit her lip in distress. I almost smiled, she was really worried about me and I couldn't have that. I had to put the record straight once and for all.

"It's going to be hard. I'm not going to try to say anything different. But I. . . I feel like I have to go back. I shouldn't be afraid anymore. There's no reason to be scared. . . of seeing the things from my previous life. It might make me a little sad at first, but I'll get over it. Time passes. . . and as much as I wish otherwise, it doesn't for us. We're stuck like this forever, and I feel. . . I feel as if I don't go back. If I don't face my fears head on, I'm never going to be able to accept that." I tried to sum up my confusing jumble of feelings in a way she could understand.

"Oh." Andy replied uncertainly.

I felt Gavin lean up close to the front seats and say, "I know what you mean Bells. When I was changed I was scared to death of going back to my hometown. I was afraid of what I might find there. Afraid of seeing my families home empty and desolate, or worse, having some other people inhibit it. I"m telling you it was brutal. At first I just couldn't grasp that I would be living forever. Then I stumbled across this snobbish, over confident vampire and my life changed forever. I realize now it was because I finally had something to live for." His manner went from happy go lucky to immensely serious. Did all vampires have these crazy mood swings?

"Aww," Andy gushed and kissed his cheek.

"What can I say? Chicks dig me." Gavin cracked a smile.

Andy scowled and replied, "I love you too Gavin."

"You guys are just like Alice and Jasper." I laughed and then caught myself.

"Who?" Andy peered at me in bewilderment.

"No one." I said hurriedly and reached over to fiddle with the radio.

I stopped at some random station and spun the volume knob way up high. Some rap song blared out of the speakers but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Andy was still staring intently at me and I glared pointedly out of the front window shield. Gavin must have sensed the mood in the car because he shook both of our shoulders excitedly and started blurting out the lyrics to the song in perfect synchronization. Andy and I were both caught up in hysterics by the sight. Gavin had grabbed a hat and put it on sideways and was holding his hand up to his mouth like a rapper would. By time the song ended and Gavin was only smiling impishly Andy turned her attention back to the road. She broached that off handed subject of my jumbled past no more and I settled back in my seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride in contented silence.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

We raced through the still sleeping town of Forks. I stared straight ahead, never looking from the mass of never ending trees before me. I zoned out from everything else but that one point. Maybe that was why I didn't realize where we were going before.

We drove away from the town, into the wilderness until all you could see was the endless wall of green and the black asphalt stretching out before you. Damon's car slowed in front of us and turned sharply. I didn't notice the narrow driveway until we were almost upon it. It snaked its way through the dense foliage and I had the sneaking suspicion that I had been here before. The scenery was growing on me, and I could identify the distinct sound of rushing water.

No. . . No they couldn't have! They wouldn't. . . They didn't!

The sleek car barreled around the last corner and came to a screeching halt in front of a huge house. It was three stories high and painted a subtle white. It was like a big Victorian mansion, with a large porch on the front. I wouldn't have known whose it was it the front wasn't so familiar. It was covered in glass. The whole width of it was reflecting the stray rays of sun that had found some way to penetrate the extensive wall of thick precipitation filled cloud.

I was out of the car before it had even properly stopped. In the process I almost ripped the door off. When I slammed it back a dent the exact size of my hand was molded into the side.

I rushed forward and stood silently before the house. A rush of memories filled my head, crashing through my brain like a roaring flood.

"Well Aren't you in a hurry." Andy laughed and then went on to say, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Still I stood as immobile as stone. The air whistling through my mouth constricted and I started making half choked, half strangled sounds. Somehow I knew I was sobbing, but my eyes stayed dry. I did not shed one tear.

"Bella? What's wro-" Andy began.

I whirled on her. She flinched at my expression and I could probably guess why. I could tell that my face was twisted into a mask of anguish, which was exactly how I felt. The emotions of pain and torture were worse than when the vampire venom spread though my body. I was not prepared for this. How could I have guessed that Damon would rent this house? It wasn't there fault really. They hadn't known about my past. I had made sure they never found out. Yet I couldn't help being angry. Everything I had tried to hold back. All the memories I had tried to hole up inside a part of my brain that I had hoped to never revisit was coming back. All at the same time. Every time he had touched me. Every time he had said he loved me. I saw it all, and it was unbearable. It was too much for me. All my efforts to never think of him was broken into shreds. His perfect, beautiful, angelic, god like face loomed before me. Clouding my vision.

"_Edward_," I whispered helplessly.

"What? Who are you talking about?" I heard Andy take a step towards me and I snapped. All my sadness turned to anger in a flash. Now I understood how easy these mood swings were. When you feel something and that mood differs, you only have to think about it for a second and you're there.

"WHY!? Why would you bring me here? Why did it have to be this house? Why did it have to be _their _house!?" I screamed and my face scrunched up like it did when I cried, but still no tears came.

"What are you talking about!?" Andy cried out and made an inescapable snare around my shaking form.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? I came didn't I? I came because I didn't want to disappoint you guys, but you stab me in the back! You take me to the last place I ever wanted to be again!" I shoved Andy away and she landed on the ground, that was how surprised she was by my outburst. Gavin roared menacingly in protest and rushed me. Pinning me to the ground and I knew that I wasn't going to escape this time.

"What's your problem!?" He yelled into my face and suddenly I wasn't angry anymore. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and never move again.

"Seriously Bella! What's up? I've never seen you act like this!" Andy stood frowning above me. I realized that she was upset only because she thought she had had me figured out. That she really knew me inside and out.

"I'm sorry." I continued crying tearless sobs.

"It's time for the truth Bella, I know and everyone else here knows it's way over due!" Gavin spat angrily.

"I. . . When I lived here a coven of vampires, the Cullen's, were staying here. They were vegetarian vampires as they liked to call themselves. Drinking the blood of animals instead of humans. This choice was made by their coven leader Carlisle. He didn't want to be a monster, so he came up with a new diet. In fact, he's a doctor and is now pretty much immune to the smell of blood. His wife, Esme, was the kindest person I knew. You're just like Emmett, Gavin, so much it hurts sometimes. His wife Rosalie was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. More so than any vampire I've ever met. She despised me though. She didn't like a human knowing their secret. Then there was Alice and Jasper. Jasper usually avoided any sort of contact with me. He was the newest to this life, not being created by Carlisle, neither of them were. Alice was. . . interesting. She was kind and sweet. . . She was my best friend, she truly was. Then there was. . . There was. . . Edward." Right now was when I started whispering.

"He was the most beautiful person in the world. More than that though he was kind. He cared about other people. He cared about me. He loved me. . . and I loved him. We were happy. Blissfully so. All until my disastrous eighteenth birthday that is.

"I was stupid, Stupidly human. I got a paper cut from one of my presents and Jasper snapped at me. Edward blocked me, but in the process he had knocked me over. I went crashing to the floor along with a pile of glass plates. They crushed beneath me and cut my arm up. Carlisle was able to patch me up, but that wasn't the end of things. That night Edward seemed to realize that he didn't love me anymore. He said he was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't and he left. . . Just like that and he was gone. Never to be seen again."

"I'm so sorry Bella." Andy said in a hushed tone. Gavin let go of my arms and I jumped up off the ground gracefully.

"I didn't know," Damon wore a mask of pain, "I wouldn't have brought you here if I had known."

"It's not your fault, Damon. It's not any of your fault. I should have told you, but I didn't want to have to relive those memories." I explained.

"Oh Bella!" Darcy wailed and hugged me fiercely. She was always the sympathetic one. Always ready to give you a hug if you were feeling down.

"We'll go back home then." Damon assured me.

"No! I want to stay. . . I'd just appreciate if we didn't live in this house. Somewhere else maybe?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Darcy nodded.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Bella. Now we can finally understand what you mean when you say 'You're just like whoever,' and 'You remind me so much of this person.'" Gavin said this with a straight face. He honestly thought this was the right thing to say. That had me laughing and I was filled with joy. My family was whole again. I was no longer disconnected from the three and it felt good. I had accomplished the task I needed to complete. I had finally accepted what I was now. What I would be from this day forward. . . forever.


	7. Everything Was Going Fine

**(Authors Note: Thanks cassidy for pointing that out! I hadn't even seen that, so I went back and fixed it, lol so it should say his wife now instead of his wide, lol. To blondness, I totally agree. Also, thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I had loads of people reviewing last chapter which had me really excited, so keep it up! I love hearing your opinions on the characters and basically anything and everything you have to say, so don't stop! Keep reading and reviewing! Anyways this chapter is so dedicated to anyone that has reviewed so-**

**FatCatLo**

**xxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**blondness**

**Khlarka2**

**2cool4school**

**cassidy**

**Sazzy**

**anne96**

**Love is a strange thing**

**AliceCullenRocks-2009**

**Bella149**

**istarmyway**

**Fiery Dragon164**

**SparklyVamp**

**alison94**

**babyhuba (once again)**

**omg444888 (once again) This is for all of you.)**

**Chapter 7:**

**Everything Was Going Fine, So Why Is It All Jacked Up Now?**

Damon, good to his word, found two well proportioned houses for us. Andy and Gavin were going to stay in the smaller one themselves, while Damon, Darcy and I would reside in the other.

The first house was only a one story. It had a spacious living room though and a teeny tiny kitchen. The walls were all painted a soft shade of yellow and although there were some rather large windows, full length curtains could cover every inch of them. Leaving no room for anyone to see anything going on inside. There was only one bedroom, which was why it was given to Andy and Gavin. The second house was two stories and was on the rather fancy side. Three bedrooms occupied the top floor, while the downstairs had another large living room. The only difference was the kitchen was the biggest room in the house. It was obviously meant for a large family. . . who actually ate food, but I wasn't complaining.

We attended Forks High School just as any normal teenagers would. Things were going by pleasantly and my family was happy. _I_ was happy.

The first day had been interesting. I was still getting used to all the things I remembered and all the new things, too. I'll never forget when I walked into biology though. The only unoccupied space was the exact same spot I had sat in before. I couldn't help but wish that the person sitting there would turn and glare at me with hate filled eyes, just as Edward had done that first day.

It wasn't him though. In fact, it was someone that looked vaguely familiar. That spiky hair and still childishly rounded face. In my mind an image came up of someone that looked almost identical to the boy sitting before me, except his one had a tail wagging enthusiastically from his pants. Mike Newton. This was so obviously a descendant of his.

I strutted over to the seat and slid fluidly onto the stool. The boy let out low breath that whistled through his teeth as it went. I turned to him and gave my most award winning smile and said, "Hello, I'm Bella, Bella Parker."

"Uhh. . ." Was all he could manage.

"I'm new here," I prodded for more.

"Well that's for sure."

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Mike, Mike Newton. The second actually. My dad, he named me after his grandfather. My great grandfather." He spluttered.

"It's a pleasure to meet Mike Newton." I smiled brilliantly again and turned my attention up to the teacher.

I've never spoken to Mike Newton the second since that first day. I didn't want him getting any wrong ideas. I was just happy to know someone that was linked to anyone I knew before. I was excited that Mike had gotten over his crush on me. He had had a family, he had been happy and that was all I needed to know to feel good.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

**Five Months Since The Parker's First Day at Forks High**

Andy laughed out loud and Darcy and I turned to stare at her.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, I just told that guy to run into the wall." She laughed again.

"Why would you do that Andy?" I sighed.

"It was funny!" She said in her defense.

"But still, it wasn't nice." Darcy piped up. Even though Darcy was twenty she looked young for her age, so Gavin, Andy, Darcy and I were all pretending to be sophomores. Damon didn't look young enough to fit in with the students and besides, he was busy working at his museum. He really loved history, although he had pretty much seen it all and then some.

"Darcy's right." I scolded Andy.

"Uh, whatever." Andy blew it off.

"I'm serious Andy!" I grabbed her arm roughly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Andrea Parker!" I whispered so no one but Andy and Darcy could hear.

"How dare you!" Andy cried in shock. She did not like it when you called her by her real name. She said it was to girlie for her taste.

"Then quit it!" I glared at her and she glared back.

"Fine." She snapped and we continued walking towards the cafeteria.

Andy's eyes were beginning to darken, which meant we would have to hunt soon. She always seemed to get in a grouchy mood when she was thirsty. That was when she loved to wreak havoc amongst the student body. Influencing the teachers to let class out early, or give no homework. If things got really bad she would start making people do weird things, such as getting up and dancing in the middle of class, or as she demonstrated before, making kids run into walls for no apparent reason.

"What's up guys?" Gavin came up beside me.

"I don't know how you live with her," I said in answer.

"I heard that!" She spat.

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

"It's not so bad really, you get used to it after a while," Gavin laughed at Andy's murderous expression.

"Thank you so much," she scowled.

I would have said more on the subject had we not just entered the cafeteria. Darcy bounded up to the lunch line, flicking her golden hair behind her shoulder. Her mini, _mini_ skirt swished around her thighs and her baby blue camisole fit snugly to her bodice. She had on strappy sandals that had three inch heels on them. However, walking was no problem for her. Andy on the other hand, was wearing blue jean shorts and a simple white t-shirt. She had her signature leather jacket on and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. It was one of the simplest outfits, yet she still looked amazing. I had let Darcy dress me today, so I had on tight skinny jeans and boots that came up to my knees with the jean legs tucked inside. I had a light black jacket on over a striking red sweater. I really looked amazing, but for what I did not know.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize our table was occupied by someone other than us.

"Excuse me, but this our table." I heard Andy say coldly.

"Excuse me, but I don't see your name on it," a gruff voice replied. It sounded like someone I knew.

Andy just laughed and then I heard a chair scrape as if someone was getting up.

"Why thank you." I could practically see Andy smiling coyly.

"Hey! What happened?" The same person as before cried in outrage.

"What ever do you mean?" Andy asked in false bewilderment.

"You were messing my mind! Now move before I make you move!" When this was said Gavin snarled in outrage and went to stand protectively over Andy.

"We'll see about that." He growled.

Since Gavin was no longer blocking my view I could clearly see the procession before me. I stiffled a gasp.

Andy was now seated beside a glowering angel. Rosalie. Gavin and Emmett were sizing each other up. Alice and Jasper were sitting calmly, watching the whole thing. Worst of all was the other vampire I didn't recognize, hanging onto Edwards shoulder like she. . . like she loved him. None of them had noticed me standing there, mouth wide open. I wasn't sad at the sight of them though, I was far past angry. I was livid.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. Nine pairs of surprised eyes turned there focus on me.

"Bella?" Alice asked, wide eyed.

"I said, what are you doing here?" I replied coldly.

"Oh my gosh Bella, what happened to you?" Alice wailed.

"Answer the damn question Alice! Any of you, just answer me!" I cried, but still they said nothing.

I turned to glare at Edward and I saw him looking dazed up at me.

"And you! Did you think I wanted anything from you, after what you did to me? Did you think I was stupid enough to think that Charlie and Renee could afford that car? Mhm? I knew you gave them that money. It was there that I met Andy actually. I knew what she was. That scared her, so she took me to Damon and they changed me. Are you happy now? Now that I'm not so incredibly human. I can keep up Edward. I can run just as fast. I can cause as much damage as you. Do you think I'm worth it now? Am I good enough now?" I was trembling uncontrollably.

"Is this them Bella? Are they the Cullen's?" Darcy put her arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass!" Andy snarled at Edward and the vampire that was beside in bared her teeth in protest. She was small and dainty, with strawberry blond hair.

"Bella? Is it really you?" Edward asked quietly and my stone heart swelled.

"Why would it matter to you." My voice shook.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Bella," he whispered.

"Why? Because I'm not. I've been happy Edward. No thanks to you."

"My leaving did nothing for you. You were out in immediate danger anyways." Edward seemed to say this more to himself than to me.

"What are you talking about? You left because you said you didn't love me. You didn't want me anymore!" I said harshly.

"Bella you don't understand!" He looked at me pleadingly. The straw blonde was glaring at me now. Her lips pulled back in a menacing snarl and the territorial anger that was spewing from her was practically palpable. She was telling me to back off. That he was hers now.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I shoved my tray into Darcy's hand and ran as slowly as I could out of the room. When I was outside I ignored the car and headed straight for the forest.

I had come here to think before, when I had been human, and it hadn't helped one bit. I had been left with more questions than answers, but I didn't have many other options. All I did was run. I raced through the forest until all I was, was a blur of light. If someone saw me they'd think their eyes were tricking them.

They had been there. Edward had been there. He had been sitting right before me, on the arm of some other girl. He was over me and I wasn't ever remotely close to that. I still yearned for him. It was like how the thirst in my throat never really went away. I could never really be satisfied unless I drank the blood of a human. That was the way the ache in my heart was. It would never dissolve on its own. It would be there for the rest of my life. Forever.


	8. Trying To Sort Out All This Mess

**(Authors Note: I know I usually post about every day or every other day, but I've had volleyball practice for the past two nights and I haven't had time to write. Anyways, thanks for all the amazing comments for the last chapter. I guess I'll take this time to say how appreciative I am of all that have reviewed or who are even reading this. Frankly, I'm surprised that even this many people enjoy what I'm writing. You just get this amazing feeling when you hear, or read most likely, that someone is enjoying your story and I love that feeling. You might know what I'm talking about if you've written stories yourself. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it, just like all the others! Oh and keep reviewing as always! Thanks)**

**Chapter 8:**

**Trying To Sort Out All This Mess**

I sat in silence. Surrounded by the inescapable mass of trees. For the first time in my vampire life I was starting to feel claustrophobic. The tall, towering trees seemed to inch their way down until they were barely above my head. It seemed like they were sneering at me. Saying he had come back alright. With another girl on his arm. He didn't love you anymore, they would chant. Making me sink even deeper in the depression I was forming for myself.

I didn't want to think about the problems at hand. I didn't want to have to relive that moment. Walking into that cafeteria and seeing them. Seeing them all, looking happy and cheerful like they always were when I saw them before. I didn't want to look at the image of Edward, sitting perfectly godlike in the bland cafeteria and see that strawberry blonde girl glued to his side. Hanging on to his shoulder like if she didn't see would fall to an immediate death. I didn't want to picture her as she lifted her hand and brushed away a stray strand of his fly away bronze hair with the lightest of touches. Barely a whisper of movement that said all that needed to be said. She loved him. . . and he must love her, too. Despite the fact that I hadn't wanted to think even remotely about it, I found myself doing just that.

_But_, I thought to myself, _he had seemed genuinely happy seeing me_. That could of course have been just the happiness you felt when you met someone you had made an acquaintance with a long time ago, that you hadn't seen in a rather long time. This certain case was the time span of one hundred years. He had also seemed quite confused when I stated that he left because he didn't love me anymore. That was right after he had been mumbling about his leaving doing nothing for me. That I was in some kind of immediate danger anyways. Whatever that meant of course. Then he had cried that I didn't understand. That confused me the most. How did it come to pass that I didn't understand? How did he think I didn't know what he had done? He had left me because he had finally realized he didn't love me anymore. He had finally seen that I was just a stupid, insufferable human that was never, and could never, be good enough for him. . . Right?

Or could he have possibly, and this was the most extremely slim chance possible. Could he have meant that I didn't understand the circumstances? That he still loved me? That he had never stopped loving me? That he had only left me for my own good will? For my own protection? It was possible. He was definitely the kind of person that would do that. He had told me time and time again how he was always angry with himself. Angry for putting me in danger all the time. There was rarely a moment when he wasn't speaking his mind. Saying things like his very existence put me in danger and that he wasn't good for me.

No! No, it wasn't possible. That day Edward had looked at me with those hard, cold eyes. There was nothing in them. No hint of warmth what so ever. Even when he had uttered those fatal words. He had tried to put it in a kind way, but I had known what he had meant right away. I had guessed the ulterior meaning in his words. I could still feel the hollowness that started to drill itself into my heart that day. Right when I said the words "You. . . Don't. . . Want me anymore?".

I heard a few short chirps. Then another short burst. It wasn't a bird though. It sounded almost electronic. Had they made robot birds that I hadn't heard about? I looked around me and realized that it was my cell phone ringing. I slipped my hand into the front pocket of my jeans and pulled it out quickly. I recognized Andy's number, and besides it had her name scrolled across the screen in capital letters also. I flipped it open quickly and answered, "Yes?"

"Is that any way to answer a phone? You're supposed to say 'Hello' not 'Yes'. It's rude." Andy scolded on the other line.

"Well sorry. I'll try to remember that next time, but I knew it was you anyways, so why to I have to go to the trouble of saying greetings when we could get right down to the point?" I replied smoothly.

"Well aren't you just an intelligent little thing," she said sarcastically.

"Was there a point in this call?" I asked pointedly.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact there was." That was all she said, so I said back, "Then would you mind getting to it?"

"Where are you?" Andy inquired automatically.

"Why? I haven't been gone that long." I didn't think I needed anymore time to think, although I had only been in the woods for maybe fifteen or thirty minutes.

"What are you talking about? You've been gone for over four hours!" Andy exclaimed.

"No way! That's impossible, It only feels like I just got out here." I cried in a state of shocked disbelief.

"Yeah, well everyone is getting worried, so you should probably be heading home, don't ya think?" Andy informed me.

"Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you then," she replied and then the other line was cut off and I was left listening to the annoying beeping noise all phones make when they're hung up.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

I entered the house through the sliding glass door on the back porch, so I didn't immediately realize that we had a visitor until I had rounded the corner and walked into the center of the living room.

Sitting politely on the white leather couch were Damon and Darcy. Twins of angelic beauty. It was astounding and altogether mind blowing the image they created together. If you think other vampires are good looking these two were nothing in comparison. They were far past the normal rights anyone, human or other creature, should be aloud to venture, too. Beside them another golden head sat. He turned to smile pleasantly at me and I was struck again at his beauty. I thought again, of how he should be a movie star rather than the doctor he was.

"Carlisle," I breathed his name.

"Hello Bella, it's such a pleasure to be in your presence once again." His smiled widened and he stood up.

"I feel the same way."

"Do you?" He peered cautiously at my face.

"Yes. . . Why would you ask such a question?" I inquired.

"It's just that. . . I was not sure you would be happy to see any of my family members after. . . After what happened. . ." I had never heard a vampire, especially not Carlisle, search so hard for the right words.

"Carlisle please, you must know that I hold no grudges against any of your family members. _Almost_ none of your family members that is. You can't imagine how happy I am that I have seen you once again." I assured him.

"I'm glad then, although I really think you should cut Edward a break. Listen to his story at least. You'll understand the full situation must better after that." Carlisle patted my arm warmly and I stiffened a little at what he suggested.

"If you're here to talk about that incident I'd rather not speak about it. The last thing I need is you and Alice and all of them trying to make me talk to Edward. I'll assess the situation in my own time." I was surprised to hear how cold my voice sounded.

"Of course not, of course not. I came here strictly to see if you were doing ok. The kids got back and told me what had happened and I wanted to make sure you were fine." He assured me.

"Well then you're welcome here at any time and so is Alice and Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie, although I'd doubt she'd step foot in here, and Esme of course." I made a big point on emphasizing the names in which I would allow to enter. Making sure he knew that I did not want Edward or his _mate_ stepping one foot into this house hold.

"Thank you very much and as wonderful as it is to see you again and as much as I'd love to stay and chat I really must go. I have to run into work in a little while. Dr. Snow is out sick, so I'm working a few extra shifts to cover for him."

"I hope to see you soon, and Esme, too." I hugged him close after I said this. Giving him an extra squeeze to show him that I really held no hard feelings towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Darcy rushed to my side after Carlisle had disappeared out of sight.

"I'm doing ok. Much better than I thought I'd be, but still not completely good." I answered as honestly as possible.

"I don't mean to be rude and I especially don't want to make you mad. . . but I agree with Carlisle," Darcy said in a rush.

"About what?" I asked, confused.

"You told us what happened, and I know how badly he hurt you. . . But I think you should at least talk to him. Listen to his side of the story, because from what Carlisle has been saying it sounds like there's more to the big picture than what meets the eyes." She bit her lip in anxiety.

"I don't know about that last bit. . . but you're correct in saying I should talk to Edward. I just. . . I just don't think I can. I don't think I can bring myself to come face to face with him. Especially after I saw him with that other girl," I confessed.

"Things will work out Bella. One way or another, you'll make it through this. We'll make sure of it." Darcy hugged me fiercely and I basked gratefully in the love and comfort that emanated off the gesture. Floating away on a sort of mini heaven it created. Forgetting some of my worries for a few short, glorious minutes.


	9. You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

**(Authors Note: Well not as many people reviewed as I would have liked. . . Ah, but I guess that can't be helped. I'm really hoping that at least six people review this chapter. Let's just say that might speed up the posting process just a bit *wink wink*. But seriously guys! When you review it definitely reminds me that people are enjoying the story and that they want me to continue. Also to Vampsvswolves, yeah I'm a girl so dudette it is, lol. Now I'm just gonna crack open my diet coke, although I usually don't like drinking too much pop, there's nothing besides milk and water here right now, and as weird as it may sound I hate having to drink water. It's just so. . . so bland I guess. I can't stand the way it doesn't have hardly any taste. So if there isn't any juice or something I usually resolve to drinking caffeine. You probably don't really care about this stuff, I just got caught up in the moment I guess. Anyways keep reading and reviewing! Especially reviewing! Thanks)**

**Chapter 9:**

**You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do. . . No Matter How Much It Hurts**

I drove slowly through the winding streets. Watching the green wall of trees and vegetation inch past me. It was taking me an exaggerated amount of time, but I needed to build up some momentum. I needed time to muster up any of the courage I had left inside me. I needed to be prepared for the onslaught that was sure to come. I sighed again as I practically crawled through the forest. I almost felt the need to slam my foot down on the gas pedal. I wanted to just get there and get out as quickly as possible. Yet at the same time I was too scared to accelerate even a little. I glanced briefly at the speedometer. It read that I was going fifty five miles per hour. Man was I slow. . .

"Are you planning on making it to their house before night fall?" A harsh voice interrupted my thoughts. Putting a stop to the battle that was raging inside me. The war that had constantly been fighting since yesterday when I had seen the Cullen's in that fatal lunch room inside me.

"Yes," I replied calmly.

"Well can you speed it up a little then? I'd really appreciate if we came back before six o' clock." Andy had said she was going to tag along for moral support. So far all she had done was complain about my driving.

"I'm trying to prepare myself, ok? I just need so time to get ready for this. If you're having such a difficult time dealing with that then why don't you just get out and head on back home." This time it was my words that came out harsh. The icy edge startled Andy a little bit, but she got the point. She looked vacantly ahead and didn't say another word.

"That's what I thought," I muttered. And although I knew she could hear me she still did not utter a single word. Thank God. The last thing I needed right now was her constantly nagging me. I needed as much space in my brain as possible. I had to focus utterly on the task ahead. Because I knew I had to do what I had to do. No matter how much it hurt. No matter how many times my heart breaks in the short while I'll be in Edward's presence. I couldn't care that my heart would shatter into a million different fragments. I still wouldn't jump up and leave, no matter how many times he kills me. Then revives me and rips my heart out again and again. I had promised Damon and Darcy I would stick it out. That I would hear his side of the story before I made any rash judgments. This was what I was planning on doing. Even if the ache in my chest was already growing stronger with just the thought of being near his godlike face.

I looked ahead for the turn in which I would need to take to enter their drive way. Once I had located it I turned sharply onto it. Miss judging the distance by a few feet. The whole winding, twisting, curving way my foot was constantly itching towards the break. I just wanted to slam my foot down on it and high tail it out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't though. I would not be called a coward. I would not run away from this like. . . like some human would. I would stay strong, sticking fast to my resolve. All I knew as of right now was I would go in there. Listen to what Edward has to say, and then hopefully leave in one piece. Already forgetting anything that had happened before. It will be as if he never existed, put into his own words. And then, after all the struggles and pain would begin to ebb away. Fading little by little until one day the ache that had always been with me would disappear entirely. Never to be seen or heard of again. I would be able to live for the first time since that day. I would finally be able to breath a little deeper, knowing the truth would make things so much easier for me and my family. They were constantly tormented by my dire past. Once this was out of the way, they would be free to live their life's without the weight of my problematic past on their shoulders. This gave me a slight jump in my step as I ascended onto the front porch. Good, at least I wouldn't look like a total sore loser when he saw me. At least I wouldn't appear as desperate.

I had only just begun to raise my hand to knock placidly on the door when it was flung open and a blur of black and white came charging out at me. The figure hit me hard, although I barely stumbled. If I had been human the impact would of knocked the breath out of me, and if I had fallen I probably would have shattered my neck or spine.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" An excited soprano voice practically sang into my ear as the person hugged me tightly.

"Hello to you to Alice." I laughed and hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I'm so happy to see you! I wanted to say good bye, I really did! But he wouldn't let me! Oh, Bella I've missed you so, so much!" Alice pulled back to look at my smiling face.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure Edward wasn't that worried about how I felt that day." I tried to say this lightly, but it came out in a sort of strangled choke.

"Don't judge his actions quite yet Bella," she scolded, "I know my brother. He had his reasons, although they might not be what you expect." What was that supposed to mean?

"That's what I'm here for," I said simply.

"Yes well. . . On the bright side I see you have much better fashion sense now! When you were human it was horrible! You just didn't know how to dress at all!." She joked good naturedly, although I could tell that she really was pleased.

"Yeah, I'm Darcy's life size barbie now." I smiled.

"Well someone's got to steer you in the right direction sometimes. Are you Darcy?" She turned towards Andy to acknowledge her.

"No, I'm Andy," she replied coldly and took a sideways glance at me that basically said 'Why are you being so friendly? I thought you hated these people'.

"This is Alice. She was my best friend." I said, but Andy seemed to finally grasp that it was only Edward that I hated.

"_Was_? And you're the one that controlled Emmett's mind. That was so funny!" She laughed and Andy smiled brightly back.

"_Is_, I meant to say. You still are my best friend Alice." I quickly corrected myself after she was done speaking.

"Alice? Don't you think you should invite our guests inside?" A quiet voice asked from the doorway.

"Hello Jasper," I greeted him.

'Bella." He nodded his head in my direction, but didn't move towards me like I had expected. Oh well, I guess some old habits never die.

"Of course, come on in." Alice grabbed my arm and then Andy's and pulled us under the door frame.

"BELLA!" I was automatically ambushed by a huge bearlike figure. I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and I laughed in surprise.

"EMMETT!" I exclaimed in the same tone he had used.

"Hello again Rosalie." I peered cautiously over Emmett's shoulder to greet his enchantingly beautiful wife.

"Bella." She looked at me with an impassive expression. Her eyes were cold and remote. I guess some things never change. I was just about to look away when I saw a glimmer of a smile grace her perfect lips. The corners of her mouth quirked upward just a notch and then fell back down into the same half frown they were in as before. If I had been human I either wouldn't have caught the gesture at all or I would have thought it was a trick of the light. Being a vampire though, and having the amazing vision that I did, I knew that what I had seen was true.

"Bella how wonderful to see you!" I looked over at the angel standing just inside the entry way. Her caramled colored hair fell perfectly around her heart shaped face. Matched with her loving smile and molten gold eyes she was the perfect picture of warmth. I had missed Esme so much.

"I guess you all know why I'm here. . ." I looked down to study the floor that suddenly seemed so much more interesting than it had been before, after all the initial greetings had commenced.

"He's out hunting with- Right now, but he should be back any minute now." Esme had begun to say and then corrected herself quickly.

"With that girl? Is he hunting with that other girl? I saw her yesterday, but I didn't recognize her. . . Who was it?" I asked nonchalantly. Trying to sound disinterested, although I was really burning up inside. Jasper sent me a knowing glance and I remembered he could sense the hate filled vibes that were bound to be reverberated off of me.

"Tanya Denali." Rosalie said tersley **(A/N: I don't know if anyone else had known who the strawberry blond was, but Bella149 was the only one who mentioned her name in her review, so props to you! I don't actually know if anyone else had already guessed that or not, but didn't say anything, but good job to whoever did. Oh, and I honestly hate her too Bella149, lol)**.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, shooting a glare at her.

"Well she asked," she said in her defense.

"It's ok Esme. I did ask, and frankly, I'm glad someone had the guts to tell me strait out." I assured her.

"Yes well. . ." Esme seemed at a loss for words. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence that was broken by loud voices coming from the kitchen. I stood up quickly and positioned myself directly in front of the arch way, that way Edward would see me right off.

"Edward! Can you come here for a minute?" Esme called and a puzzled Edward appeared before me. His stricken gaze quickly turned into a blissfully beautiful smile, that lit up his gorgeous face.

"Hello," I murmured quietly.

"Bella-" He began but just then Tanya stepped up beside him and glared ferociously at me.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Tanya!" Edward cried in outrage and spun quickly on her.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Do not, I repeat do not, be rude to her!" Edward snarled and then jerked his whole frame away from her. Turning squarely to face me.

"I would like to speak with you." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

"Of course." He nodded vigorously and gestured towards the elegant winding grand stair case.

I headed for them and he followed obediantly. I skidded to a halt abruptly when Tanya began to follow suit also.

"Alone." I stared pointedly at her.

"I don't think so!" She snorted and crossed her arms defiantly. She honestly thought Edward was going to allow her to come with us. This made me want to smile and laugh so hard. I couldn't help but let out an involuntary snicker myself.

"Tanya! She said she needed to speak with me, not with you. Now go!" Edward barred his teeth in an awful grimace. She stood astounded for a few seconds, and then on finally recollecting herself, slammed her small frame forcefully down onto the couch. Glaring horrifically at me the whole way. You could practically hear her screaming her head off. Shouting a stream of unintelligible profanities. I could tell she was picturing all the different ways she could murder me. Then she would probably sort out all the longest most painfully, torchurous methods.

"Don't mind her." Edward put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and sparks ran haywire through my unused blood stream. Penetrating every dormant nerve and electrifiing it into life again.

I spun around, efficiently maneuvering myself out of his hold and headed determinedly up the stairs. The following conversation would alter the remaining decades of my life._ Forever_. Somehow this thought did not comfort me **(A/N: Note the sarcasm)**.


	10. Listening To Things I'd Rather Not Hear

**(Authors Note: I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner! I had to go to my little cousins birthday party! It was at a bowling alley, but they live like an hour and a half away from me so it took us a while to get there and back. Besides, you should try being in a crowded party room (at the bowling alley) with a bunch of third graders all blowing away on their little party favor horn things! It's not a fun sound! Then after the party was over, and me and my family went to my cousins house I got BIT on the thigh by their DOG!!! So I guess karma was getting back at me for saying I was going to post sooner (well I guess I didn't say that exactly, but it was implied) and then not doing it. Anyways AliceCullenRocks-2009, no problem! Oh, and I don't know. . . I think they should just murder Jacob brutally. . . but if you don't like that idea. . . Anyways, I totally agree! If you wanna join the LKTDA (Let's Kill Tanya Denali Association, name strictly made up by AliceCullenRocks-2009, so I get no credit!) review and say you want to, lol. Me and Alice, I'm just going to type that because your full pen name takes too long, can be the leaders of the group, lol, or Alice can be. Hey, I don't care as long as I'm in! Oh, and you have a huge Emmett hug too Alice! Review as always. Thanks! BTW I actually meant to update earlier, so I didn't make it on the time that I wanted)**

**Chapter 10:**

**Listening to things I'd rather not hear in the first place**

"Things haven't changed much here, have they?" I was amazed at all the similarities my mind held and those I had captured before me. The big wooden cross at the end of the hall that had been here that first day. The one from Carlisle's time. The one that had been carved out of his own father's hands. His father that had sent him on that vampire hunt where, with his extra cunning and extreme intelligence, had found him a coven of real vampires. The father that by doing so had trapped his son forever in the form of what he is today. Still living, as strongly and as young looking as he had been before.

"Not really. This is the first time we've been back here since. . . since then." I could feel Edward's intense gaze on my face. I felt as if his eyes had become lasers, piercing into my mind, and burning a hole straight through to my soul. The very core of my existence.

"We were going to live here you know. I hadn't even realized this was where we were coming until Andy pulled right up to the house. That was when I finally told them what you did to me. After that they graciously complied to moving somewhere else." I refused to meet his eye. Afraid of what I might find there. Afraid that I would just get more hurt then I had already assumed.

"Bella-" He began.

"That's why they hate you so much now. They never knew until a few months ago. They haven't had any time for the news to really set in. For them to really have enough time to think about it. The shock of the whole dilemma hasn't worn off yet. It's still fairly new, so they'll be especially bitter right now." I explained.

"I understand Bella, I really do. I understand why they hate me. I even get why you hate me yourself. I've done horrible things to you. What happened with James. That was all my fault. I shouldn't have exposed you like that. I shouldn't have put you in so much danger. Then you tried to make me promise to never leave you in the hospital in Phoenix. I couldn't though. That wasn't a promise that I was allowed to make. It wasn't my choice. So I said I would stay as long as it would be safe for you. . . and I did." Edward faced me with sad eyes and for the millionth time I saw that same, ancient sadness in them.

"But didn't you know that I didn't care. Didn't you know that I could be hunted by James for all my life and I would still stay with you. I could have been tormented and tortured every single day and it wouldn't have mattered. As long as I was with you there was no other reason for me to be living." By now we were seated on the black leather couch in his room. There was still the wall of music. Records and CD's upon pile of records and CD's from almost every time era known to man.

"And that was the problem Bella. Can't you see that. I knew you would be ok with that. I knew you would risk your life for me. That's just the kind of person you are. But I wasn't ok with it. I wasn't just going to sit around and watch you get hurt over and over again. Watch you get into all these life threatening situations just because of what I was. How can you think that would sit well with me?" He looked at me pleadingly. Begging me to understand.

"I tried not to show how much I needed you, but I did anyways. Sometimes I just slipped up and something would spill out of my mouth that I had never meant for you to hear. But in truth I was addicted, just like any smoker is to nicotine. You were the air that I breathed. The whole world itself. So what do you think happens when that gets taken away?" I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"What?" He said in a hushed tone. I knew he knew the answer deep down. I'm sure he could imagine the possibilities, but he wanted to hear me say it. He wanted me to explain to him what happened to me when he left.

"They're nothing. They have no more purpose in life, but they can't die. No, because they promised someone they wouldn't. So they go through their days in a trance. Only speaking when someone else is talking to them. Doing whatever someone says whenever they command it. Pretty soon, they're nothing but zombies. Their eyes start to looked a little glazed over, like they're not all the way there. Bruises form under their eyes from lack of sleep, because they're to busy tossing and turning in the night. Afraid to succumb to dreamland. To scared of what they mind find there if they close their eyes for even one second. Except for maybe a lot of major weight loss they look fine from the outside. They seem alive enough, but on the inside. Well to put it simply they're really dead." I didn't mean for it to sound that way, but my words came out sharper than intended.

If any one would have been listening from the outside they would have thought I was mad at Edward. He must have thought it, too. I wasn't though. Not entirely. Mostly, I was angry with myself, because I had been so inexplicitly human.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so deeply remorseful that you had to go through that, I really am. I never intended for it to be that way. I wanted you to forget about me. So that one day maybe, just maybe you'd say yes to someone like Mike Newton. Oh that vial Mike Newton, how I still loathe him for the things he thought about you. Him and his little fairy tales. His fantasies were quite vivid for a human." Edward said.

"Yes, well I accept your apology then, but it doesn't change anything." I replied and stood up to leave.

"How does it not-"

"So maybe you did leave for my own safety, but that wasn't the only reason. You admitted that yourself. You also left because you didn't love me anymore." I cut him off once again.

"But that's where you're wrong dear Bella." He was looking at me a little funny now. It was a gesture of almost apprasial. Of. . . of some sort of deep longing.

"What are you talking abou-" This time it was he who cut my sentence short.

"Can't you see it Bella. Haven't you figured it out yet? I didn't leave because I didn't love you anymore. How could I? You being so kind and unselfish and beautiful inside and out. Everything I said that day was a lie Bella. Straight **(A/N: Does anyone know the difference between this straight and this strait. If so review and tell me, because I'm super confused as to what the difference is!)** out false." He jumped to his feet. Landing just in front of me.

"What?" I was so confused. What was he saying. That he hadn't left because he didn't love me. That everything had been a lie. . . But if that was true then. . . then he must-

"I love you Bella. I loved you when I left and I've loved you ever since that day. My leaving proves that." He reached up with the gentlest of touches and brushed a stray lock of hair away from my face and he caressed my cheek lovingly.

"That's impossible," I whispered, staring up at me him with wide eyes.

"Is it? Is it really?" **(A/N: Ok, I'll admit I kinda stole that from Sunny With A Chance, which I guiltily admit I watch lol, so do I have to say I don't own that quote? Because I don't if I'm supposed, too.)** He murmured and took a step closer.

"But what about-?" I began and to prove my point the door was flung open and in stepped a glowering angel.

"You two have been up here for a long time. I thought I'd just come up and check to see if you were ok." She glared suspiciously between Edward and I. Starting slightly at our intimate closeness.

"Nothings wrong Tanya! Now go!" Edward growled fiercely and the earlier soft expression that had adorned his angelic face altered into a malicious grimace.

"Fine." She turned to exit but I stopped her by exclaiming, "No! It's ok, I was just leaving anyways."

"What? Why? Bella please." Edward grabbed my arm in agitation.

"Why should I stay Edward? I know what you said just now was a lie. My proofs right here!" I waved my free hand indignantly in Tanya's direction.

"I don't love her! I never have and I never will! Why won't you believe me?"

"What!?" Tanya cried out in anguish.

"Oh don't pretend like you couldn't see it. I can hear your thoughts remember? I know all the times you think about my lack of interest. I've heard all the different ways you've questioned my faith. Even you noticed how my mind always seemed to be on someone else. Well that person's standing right here with me and I'm not going to have you ruin it!" Edward's voice sounded murderous and the way he was glaring at Tanya had me quaking in my desinger boots.

"Then why did you even say you liked me at all?" Tanya asked.

"Because I was tired of you always pestering me. Every time I came to visit you jumped right on me. I just got tired of turning you down so I figured saying yes would put an end to it and I was right. It was also a way to get my mind off of Bella. Although even you could only manage that for a while."

"Well then I'm glad you finally decided it was time to let me off the hook," and with that she vanished. Streaking out the door and down the hall as fast as she could. I've never seen her even once since that day.

"Are you convinced now?" He turned eagerly back to me.

"You wouldn't have left if you had loved me!" I cried.

"Bella!" He said in alarm.

"If you had really, truly cared for me you wouldn't have left me alone like that!" My voice was rising increasingly.

"I thought it was for the best! I figured you would just forget about me!" He looked at me with startled, pain filled eyes.

"How could you think I would forget someone like you? How could you think I would forget the best thing that has ever happened to me?" My voice started to shake and once again the air moving through my airways was strangled, but still no moisture came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"Well obviously."

"I still love you Bella."

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered, but he wasn't having any of it. He advanced on me and my eyes widened in shock.

"What are you-"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," and with that he crushed his lips to mine.


	11. Everything I Knew Has Been Broken

**(Authors Note: Thanks blondness and Someone aka Me for informing me of that. I was really confused so I was just putting different ones at different times I think. Sweets, lol, yeah that's for sure! xxPowerfullyOwnedxx I wasn't planning on it exactly that way, but I really needed her to get out of the picture and quick, so I'm glad Tanya's gone, too! AliceCullenRocks-2009, I was kind of afraid that was a little too OOC for him, but after I read it, it seemed ok. When I first wrote this I was thinking of how he kind of came across as a bit abusive. Not that he actually was, but you would kind of think it from they way he kept yelling at Tanya to leave and stuff, so I really hoped it wasn't too bad, but everybody seemed to enjoy it so I'm very happy! Also, did anyone honestly laugh when I say I got bit by my cousins dog? I mean did you truly? Because no one said anything about it in their review's so I was just wondering if anyone had (by the way there's a huge black and blue bruise there!) thought that was funny. Unless of course you've been bitten by a do before too, which I'm deeply sorry if that has ever happened to anyone. I just can't help but smile when I picture myself in the future saying that I had honest to goodness been bitten by a dog before. Anyways, sorry if my Author's Note's are too long. They seem to be stretching out now. Probably because I keep babbling on and on about nothing. Kind of like right now. Sorry again for that so I'll get right down too it. Review please, please, pretty please with whatever you'd like on top, since personally I don't enjoy the taste of cherries, lol. Like I said before, REVIEW!!! And now this excessively long Author's Note comes to an untimely end. Thanks!)**

**Chapter 11:**

**Everthing I Knew Has Been Broken**

As his lips connected with mine I caught one fleeting glimpse inside his mind it seemed. I looked deeply into his eyes. Discovering depths I hadn't known existed. I saw emotions flash back and forth there that I had never known him capable of withholding. There was anger there. Pure molten lava spewing from hatred. The hatred he felt for himself. There was happiness there also. Images were conjured up in my mind of us. Sitting in his meadow. Sitting outside at prom. When he saved me after James had bit me. He said he had only done it because he wouldn't be the cause of ending my life, or only beginning it as I had pictured. There was pain, too. Torture unlike anything I had ever witnessed in my life. Underneath all that though. . . was sadness. It wasn't the same as that ancient sort of grief I had seen so many times. No this was different, more potent. It was at that moment that I realized he had suffered just as much as I had.

I had sorted all this out in a the matter of seconds it took for his mouth to reach mine. He caught me up in his arms. Cradling me against his body. I stiffened for mere seconds before all the raw emotions and feelings bowled me over and the flood began. Every thing that had ever happened to me. Every time he had whispered my name. Every second that I had spent with him was replayed in my mind like a movie on loop. I remembered all the excitement. All the pain staking curiosity. All the anxiety he had caused as every time I started to be happy, I would remember how good he was. How I could never deserve his. Would never deserve him. I relived the horrific time in which he had been away from me. The ever present hole that had engulfed my heart was brought back with striking clarity. Every nook and cranny of my being was divulged in front of myself. Finally I saw what I had really looked like from the outside. Dead. Hollow looking and utterly unhealable. There was only one antidote and he was standing before me.

His hand trailed slowly up my arm and along my edge. His fingers traced the line of my jaw until his whole hand curved around it, caressing my cheek just as he had done before. Anywhere his skin touched mine white hot flames reared up in uproar. My whole body was soon on fire. It wasn't like the conversion though. I had wanted nothing more than to die during that process, but now. . . now I wanted to submerge myself deeper in it. It felt so good. . . It felt so right. Heat coursed through my veins and a tingling sensation had taken control of my body. Electricity ran alive through my dead bloodstream. Reviving the human in me that had been long ago buried deep inside. All my nerve endings were in a frazzle, but I couldn't think of that right now. All I could focus on at the moment was his lips moving on mine.

In that second I realized two things.

One, I wanted to kiss him back. I desperately needed him and so I graciously complied. I pushed myself as close as possible to his muscular frame. My hands lifted involuntarily and snaked around his neck. My fingers twisted reflexively in his hair, curling my fingers around the strands, wanting nothing more than the taste of him. For a minute I thought he would pull away. Sighing and uttering insignificant profanities about how he needed to be careful. Going on and on about how he could hurt me effortlessly with the simplest of touches. He didn't though to my surprise. Instead he crushed me impossibly tighter to him and groaned a low moan of pleasure. His tongue ran lightly along my bottom lip and I open my mouth in an 'o' of surprise. He took this as an opportunity and his tongue explored the inside of my mouth as I was slammed roughly against the wall of music. CD's and other nonessentials crashed to the ground. They tumbled and smacked right onto my head but it didn't hurt. They just rolled off onto the floor anyways. But still our lips moved in perfect synchronization. Never missing a beat. His hands traced my features and mine, in return, sketched out his. In my mind I realized we were just getting reacquainted with each other.

We broke apart after what seemed like forever. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered, "Bella," in such a loving tone that I cracked right then and there. Everything I knew was broken. My resolve was cracked into a million tiny, minusucle fragments. I couldn't think straight **(A/N: Here is that darn word again!)**, all I could do was stare into his eyes. I didn't know how to do anything else.

That was when I finally admitted the second thing to myself.

"I love you." I whispered in the exact same way he had. His face brightened increasingly and he flashed me a brilliantly dazzling smile that lit up my entire day.

"I love you, too. I always have." I knew right when he said it that this statement was true. He hadn't left because he didn't love me anymore. He had only gone because he had that that was what was best for me, which in my perspective was completely and utterly ludicrous.

"I know. . . Well at least now I do." I laughed quietly and he joined me. It sounded like the most complex music notes man had ever heard. Like bells chiming and harps being strung in a perfect, complicated symphony. No one, even Ludwig Van Beethoven or Mozart with their amazing and talented minds could infuse the right instruments to reach the level of beauty our laughter landed upon. Nope, not even close to the degree of delicacy we withheld together. I'm not going to lie. I definitely treasured that thought.

"Let's go tell the others." He smiled in joy and reached out for my hand.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and he turned to look at me, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" Hurt filled his eyes and I reacted immediately. Hugging myself to his body to show that it was not his doing that had set me on this frazzled course.

"I love Carlisle and Esme and Alice and all of then, but. . ." I didn't finish.

"But what, love?" He coaxed my chin up until I was forced to look him in the eye.

"I can't leave the Parker's. I am a Parker and as much as I love you guys I can't leave them. It would hurt too much." I sighed in discouragement and his arms folded around me in a comforting gesture.

"You're not going to be a Parker for long." He murmured under his breath and it was so low that I had barely even caught it. I pushed myself away from him and he eyed me warily.

"I"ve gone one hundred years without you Bella. You are not going to push me away now." He smiled mischievously and I opened my mouth to shout no, but it was too late. He tackled me and the force was enough to send me spinning head over heels across the room. That was something he would have never done if I was human. He would have been to afraid to hurt me and blah, blah, blah. I landed in a pile of flesh and clothes on his black leather couch. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him bend down into a perfect hunting crouch.

"Don't-!" I managed to choke out before he sprang out, leaping on top of me. We spent a few wonderful minutes like this. Ok I'll admit it, we were totally making out the whole time, but you would too if you hadn't just been reunited with the love of your life, the very being of your existence, after one hundred long, treacherous years of denial and pure hatred.

"What did you say before?" I questioned him. I was now seated comfortably on his lap. His arms were resting lightly around my waist and he held each of my hands in his.

"Hm?" He asked, like I had broken him out of some train of thought.

"What you said before. Something like I wouldn't be a Parker for long." I twisted around so I was facing him.

"Oh that. . ." He said, but didn't go on. As time progressed he still didn't speak and I was getting very anxious. Not to mention frustrated. My teeth were clenched in anger and my hands had balled up into fists without me noticing.

"On." I urged and suddenly realized how frustrated he must have been all the times I hadn't spoke. If this was what it had been like I was sorry for putting him through that. I guess he got back at me pretty well though.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He said simply and I raised my eyebrows at him.

As an answer he picked me up and sat me down beside him. Then he jumped lithely up and I whined in protest. He laughed at my facial expression, which had me quickly changing it to an angry sort of pout. He held out his hand and I took it without a second thought. He commenced to swing me onto his back and I pulled back in protest.

"What?" He stared intently at me.

"I can run with you now Edward. You don't have to carry me anymore. I'm not the weak, spineless human that I used to be." I hadn't meant for my words to come out so harsh sounding, but they did anyways.

"That's not what I meant by the gesture. You should know that. I liked carrying you though, so I am today. _Just_ for today." He added at my death glare.

"Fine," I sighed and jumped onto his back in one movement.

He walked over to the huge wall of glass and pushed a button I had never seen before. The window started to slide open with a loud grating sound.

"Why couldn't we just-?" I started to ask.

"This way will be faster. That way we won't run into any questioning, pesky, over interested vampires," he joked.

He jumped quickly off the sill and before I had registered the movement we were speeding off into the forest. The path seemed slightly familiar to me, but then again, I had rode on Edward's back many places in the woods before. This would probably be just another one of those times.

"Where are we going?" I complained.

"You'll see," I could picture the smug smile he was probably wearing right now.

"But when," I whined.

"Don't be a baby. . . and besides, we're here," he breathed just as we ran into a little meadow. A very distinctly familiar meadow.

It was shaped perfectly round and I could hear the faint drizzle of a stream nearby. The whole place had been over thrown by flowers of every different kind. It was becoming dark. . .It was twilight.

"It's your meadow." I stated simply.

"It's _our _meadow."

"As much as I love being here and as many wonderful memories this place brings back, I'm slightly befuddled **(A/N: Hehe, befuddled, lol)**. What does this have to do with me not being a Parker for long?" I turned to face him with a quizzical expression on my face.

"Everything in the world." He said quietly. Catching a stray strand of hair that had blown away from my face in the light breeze that had sprang up out of seemingly nowhere.

"How?" I found myself whispering.

He didn't reply for a few minutes. We just stared wordlessly at each other. This time though, it wasn't a frustrating silence. It was a peaceful one. For now we just took each others faces in. For the first time we really realized we could be together. Forever.

All of a sudden Edward reached down into the depths of his jacket pocket and on finding the thing he had been searching for, he gave me his most winning smile and reached out to take my hand. I let him guide me to the very middle of the clearing. I looked questioningly at him and raised my eyebrows. He just shook his head, one corner of his mouth lifted up in a crooked smile. My favorite crooked smile.

"Bella?" He asked me and I looked at him in confusion. There had been so much emotion in the way he had uttered my name. I could see it in his eyes, too. Smoldering in a deep butterscotch color. Topaz.

"Yes?" I answered lightly. He didn't say anything. Wordlessly his grip tightened on the thing in his pocket. I gasped in shock when he slid down onto one knee.

"Edward!" I said in alarm. Still he did not reply. Just pulled out a little black velvet box that must have been the thing he had been playing with in his pocket.

"Isabella Marie Sw-Parker?" He smiled angelically up at me as he corrected himself.

"Yes?" I could barely breath. I was going to die. Not from lack of oxygen of course. I didn't need _that_. From surprise maybe.

"Will you marry me?" He asked simply, but my breath still got caught in my throat and I swear to you I felt my heart squeeze at that moment.

"Yes," I whispered. Was that all I was going to be able to say after this?

He smiled once more and then slid the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful. More so than I could ever have imagined a ring being. It wasn't big and attention demanding. In fact it was just the right size for someone like me. The band was surprisingly gold and there was a ring of small diamonds around one bigger stone. It was the exact same shade of his eyes. It was topaz.

"I love it."

"I love you."

"It must be very old." It didn't look new at all. Plus it had that air about it. The one you'd expect to see from some old antique.

"Yes. It's been in my family, my human family that is, for as far back as I can remember."

"Oh Edward," I sighed. He leaned down to kiss me softly. Then more deeply, passionately. I could get used to this.

**(Authors Note:**** IMPORTANT****!!! Don't think it's over yet! There's still another chapter, although it will probably be very short and sweet. I just thought I'd mention that in case you thought it was done with and everyone knows it's not over until the fat lady sings and I don't think anyone I know is planning a performance anytime soon! Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it definitely took the longest. It was very heart felt lol. But I sincerely hope you enjoy it!Review please!!! Also, I really don't want to stop writing now, but I had a long day and I'm really tired, so I have to stop, but my fingers aren't letting me! Stop you crazy fingers! I'm going to bed whether you like it or not! Ok. . . Now I'm talking to my fingers. That proves how messed up from lack of sleep I am, so I'm getting up out of the chair. . . right. . . now. . . Thanks! **_**Stop fingers stop I don't want to write. . . any. . . more**_**!) **


	12. I Never Woud Have Imagined It

**(Authors Note: Here it is! The final chapter in Alternate Ending! It's **_**wayyyy**_** longer than I planned it to be, but I'm pretty sure that's not very disappointing. Anyways this chapter is so dedicated to AliceCullenRocks-2009, Bella149, and Khlarka2 for being the top people who reviewed the most! You guys totally rock and I'm so very thankful that you took the time to review virtually every chapter! Keep on reviewing as always and thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed, you know who you are, you all totally brighten my day when I read your reviews. They just make me so freaking giddy inside, lol. Since this is the last chapter I'm going to put in one final little abnormal story. All the doors were locked in my house today, so when I got home I couldn't get in. Then finally, with a lot of effort, I pushed open our rarely used basement door and got in. Let me tell you I wasn't very happy that all the doors were locked, especially since the one I always come in was locked also. Oh and Russetstorm, no offense taken, lol. I'm glad you admitted to laughing about that. I know I did and I was the one who got bit! Also to those people who were informing me about the whole strait/straight catastrophe! Especially to twilightfanatic2008, who totally got on and googled it for me, so props to you! And yet another excessively long Authors Note comes to and end, but hey this will probably be one of the last ones so cut me a little break! Thanks!)**

**Chapter 12:**

**I Never Would Have Imagined It Ending Like This**

"I think Alice is going to have a mental break down," I whispered to Rosalie.

"Is that even possible?" She murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

"I wouldn't have believed it before, but _now_. . ." I let the sentence that I was speaking drift off on its own accord.

"What are you two whispering about up here?" Alice was just a streak of black and white as she raced into the room and planted herself in front of me. Rose and I tried to keep the guilty looks off of out faces but it didn't work.

"We were just discussing how hard you were working, and how you might have permanent brain damage if you don't lighten up just a bit." I said in a joking manner.

"Haha, very funny. I don't see you doing anything, so I guess that's just not going to happen until I get some help!" She cried indignantly.

"You won't let me help!" I yelled in frustration.

"I wasn't speaking to _you_ Bella, I was talking about Rosalie. I want this to be a surprise, and besides this is your day. You shouldn't have to help prepare anything." Alice narrowed her eyes at me as to say 'And I don't expect you to be doing anything either," which in turn could be translated as "If I hear you were helped decorate even one bit I'll come and rip your head off myself'.

"Why can't you get the boys help? And if you must know I am doing something." Rosalie suggested, then insisted.

"They. . . Aren't. . . Back. . . Yet." Alice smiled sheepishly, while looking slightly frazzled.

"What!?" I jumped up quickly.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure they will be back in no time at all. At least I hope so." She bit her lip.

"Alice!" I wailed.

"I said don't worry! I promise you if they're not back in time I'll kill them all. Even Jasper." She assured me with a smile that I had to return.

"Ok Alice, but you better be one hundred percent positive, or I'll rip your head off after you get done ripping their heads off, then where would that leave us?" I joked, but at the same time I was deadly serious.

"Yeah, yeah. Just start getting ready." She rolled her eyes and sped out of the room once more.

"This is going to be nightmarish." I confided it Rosalie. Although she hadn't shown much preference for me when I was human, she seemed perfectly at ease with me now.

"You'll be fine, and besides, if Edward doesn't even show up, you won't have to worry about anything at all," she laughed at my stricken expression.

"That's it! I'm calling him," I growled and reached over onto the table to retrieve my cell phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rose warned.

"Why?" I turned to give her a puzzled look.

"Alice'll be furious if she finds out you did." She stated simply and matter of factly.

"Well this isn't Alice's wedding we're talking about. That would be an entire different story, but it's mine, so I'm going to call Edward whether she likes it or not," and with that last speech I hit the speed dial button.

"It's your head," Rosalie muttered and turned to gaze out the window. I glared at her back, but she still didn't turn so I readjusted my attention on the insistent ringing in my ear.

"Hello?" An angel greeted me.

"Where are you!?" I cried in panic and in slight outrage.

"We're just about to leave here to come home. Why?" He seemed confused by my question.

"Do you know what time it is?" I inquired.

"Not really. . ." He said slowly.

"Well then I suggest you find yourself a watch!" By now I was furious. He can ask me to marry him then not show up or be extremely late? How was that fair? After I was done fuming I closed the phone with an audible snap, that seemed to reverberate around the entire room. Turing the intense silence into an outrageous thunder storm.

My phone started vibrating in my hands, while it gave off short chirps. It looked at the number. It was Edward's. I threw the cell phone aside. As much as I loved him I honestly didn't want to hear it right now.

"Are you getting ready yet?" Alice thundered into the room and snarled menacingly at my same jeans and tank top ensemble.

"I'm afraid their isn't going to be a wedding as soon as you planned." I said with a huff and turned to run out of the room.

"What? Why? How come? Bella don't tell me you're backing out of this now! You'll crush Edward!" Her voice grew an octave higher until it was just a squeaking squeal.

"Of course I'm not Alice. But I called Edward and he said they were only just leaving. There is no way they'll be back on time," and with that I whipped out of the room.

"Uhh, this ruins everything!" I heard Alice screech behind me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I almost pummeled Andy on the steps.

"Nothing," I said quickly and made to advance around her.

"I know you Bella. Something is wrong and you're going to tell me what that exactly is." Andy planted herself firmly in front of me, blocking my path.

"They're not even on their way yet!" I wailed.

"Who?"

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Gavin, and Damon!" I cried out in sheer terror.

"They aren't!?" Andy didn't really want to get herself involved with any sort of planning. That kind of stuff just wasn't her style, but I could plainly see that this infuriated her.

"But it will take them at least and hour and a half to get here!"

"I know that." My shoulders slumped as I said this.

"Just go on ahead and get ready Bella. I'll go talk to Esme and Darcy." True to her word she flew back the way she had come.

I trudged reluctantly back to Alice's room.

"What's going on?" She automatically said as I walked in. One eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Andy said I should go on ahead and get ready, even though they aren't even close to being home." I sighed and plopped down into the chair that had been set before Alice's make up table.

"Oh goody!" Alice clapped her hands together in excitement and then I was launched into my own personal hell.

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

"You look drop dead gorgeous Bella," Darcy gasped as all the girls of the family circled around me in admiraton. Carlisle was the only guy that had stayed home to help with the preparations and all the others still weren't back yet.

"I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"But you are sweetie." Esme grasped my hand tightly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"That's what you're supposed to say." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"No, but I'm sure you can show me the right way to do it." I joked and she scowled, yet she still looked like an angel.

"Here!" Alice jumped to my side and swiveled my body so I had no choice but to look into the full length mirror beside her closet.

When I saw my reflection I gasped in shock. This could not be me. This. . . This goddess of beauty. No, this was someone else. . . Someone who has taken over my body. Never in a million years could I imagine myself looking as I did at that moment. My face was bare. No false minerals or make up brushed against my face. But I had this glow about me. An aura of happiness. . . and contentment. . . Most of all though was the feeling of love emanating from me. It was so thick that it was almost palpable. My chocolate brown hair had been pulled back into a tight bun with flowers wreathing it entirely. Rosalie had worked it out well. There were still some tendrils left out. Spilling lightly across my cheeks like whispers in the wind. My dress had no straps. There was gold embroidered in a beautiful design along the top, with little points of blue in there, too. The skirt was big and billowy. I felt like a princess getting ready for her ball. For today I was going to be Cinderella.

Alice came up behind me and rested a crown on top of my head. It was silver and had beautiful lapis lazuli stones embedded in it.

"Something old, and blue also. Then your dress would be something new. We're all set then!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"Don't be so sure. We still don't have a groom," I reminded her.

"I'm proud to say you're wrong."

"They're here!" I cried out in excitement.

"They just arrived a few minutes ago!" Alice assured me.

"Thank God." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know he wouldn't leave you at the alter Bella." Rosalie laughed.

"I hoped not."

"Well come on it's time to get going." Esme squeezed my hand once more then everyone disappeared but Alice.

"Are you ready?" She said quietly, studying me intently.

"I always have been."

"Good."

~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~

The traditional bridal march began and leaned a little on Damon for support that being a vampire, I normally wouldn't have needed. Damon wasn't really my father. In fact he was only virtually two years older then me, but he was the closest figure to a father that I had, so I was happy he would be the one walking me down the aisle.

I was extremely nervous and if it was possible for vampires to get butterflies in their stomachs I think I would believe I had them. I was jumpy and jittery. Waiting in anxiety to see him. To look at his beautiful, god like face once more. He had been away for only a day, but I was yearning for him already. My previous anger forgotten.

I rounded one last corner. . . and there he was. Standing just mere feet before me. For the second time, I swear my heart gave an audible thump and I smiled brilliantly. He looked up at me just then. His face a mask of shock. . . and underneath that I saw something he was trying to hide, but that emotion was smoldering there anyways. It was a look of deep longing and I returned that same feeling.

As I came to a stop before him he took my hand and squeezed it hard. I looked into his topaz eyes and I realized I had found what I was looking for. Never again would I be lonely. Never again would he let me feel the pain that I had felt when he had left before. He would belong to me and I would be his. . . _forever_.

**(Authors Note: And this story comes to an end. It is surprisingly longer than I would have thought but it is what it is and I have no regrets. I hoped you enjoyed it and most definitely review this. Even if you're reading and it's been months after I've posted. I still want you to tell me what you think about the story as a whole. Anyways thanks to all that have reviewed and those that will review in the future. I had a wonderful time writing this (and it's also the first longer story that I've ever finished in, like, my life, so that's good) and I really, sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Oh and did any one besides me get their traffic stats reset? I was flipping out over that! Anyways, way off topic, but I was just wondering. . . Thanks!)**


End file.
